Friend of Shinigami
by LoveDragonsForever
Summary: Lianna is a normal high-school girl. Except for the fact that she is a Vasto Lorde that was exiled from Hueco Mundo for helping humans. Now she is out for revenge-but her plans come to a grinding stop when she discovers that her best friend is a Shinigami
1. Prologue

A/N I do not own Bleach. Please review.

Lianna closed her eyes, and breathed in the night air. She looked human. Mostly. She had a hole in her ear, and her head was covered with a white mask. At least she could till take this form. They had not sealed her powers when she had had to leave. Now her only option was to hide in the living world, bide her time, and become stronger. Then she could attack!

But she would need a gigai. After she got one... then she had better learn how to act human. Fast. If Shinigami found out about her, she'd have to kill them, and that would be _very _annoying. Somehow, she would find what she needed.

Lianna sighed, and regretfully placed a barrier around her true self. Her mask melted away, and the hole in her ear filled up. She could release those barriers anytime, but this would help her lie low until she could get her revenge. She also sealed away the majority of her incredible reiatsu in a container. Unlike the Shinigami seals, her seal did not leave a mark on her skin. It was simply there.

As she felt her strength sapping away, and felt her dominance over everything and everyone slipping away, she felt a pang of well. Time to be human. She willed away the last part of her other self, her eyes, and they turned into a normal, but piercing, blue. Alright. Time to roll.

With her identity safe, Lianna would be able to blend in until it was time to strike back.


	2. Lia and Ichi

A/N I do not own Bleach. Please review!

Lianna confidently strode down the hallway, ignoring the stares of the other students. She had forgotten that her blue-streaked hair would draw attention. Well, whatever. Its not like she really _cared, _these people were just _kids, _after all. She was looking for room 1-3. Apparently, she had arrived just in time to be able to act like an ordinary 9th grader.

She walked into the classroom, and she calmly took a seat. Another 9th grader was already there. He had spiky orange hair, and rebellious brown eyes. He also had a fixed scowl on his face. Lianna walked over to him, her eyes widening slightly at the fact that this human had fairly high spiritual pressure. Not high enough to worry her, though.

"Hello, I'm Lianna. Who are you?" she greeted him.

"I'm Ichigo," he replied, doing his best to act moody.

"Strawberry, eh? Can I call you Ichi?"

"Sure, if I can call you Lia."

Lianna's eyes widened slightly. No one had _ever _tried to give her a nickname before. Lianna rather liked this boy. "Sure, Ichi. When does class start, anyway?"

Ichi gave Lia a strange look. "7:40, of course. Sure, you're in 9th grade, but how could you _not _know that?"

Lia blushed slightly. This was a new feeling. Why was the questioning of a human boy making her blush? The living world really _was _odd. "I, um... just forgot, that's all."

Ichi raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, it's about 7:25 now, so we have a few minutes." After that he ignored her.

Lia was perplexed by this strange human. Perhaps she could learn a bit more about him, and, just maybe, become friends with him.

_**After School**_

Lia's eyes widened slightly as she felt Ichi's reiatsu change slightly. He was being beat up by someone! Lia broke into a run, going as fast as she possibly could in her gigai. No one was going to hurt Ichi, not if she could help it!

Lia ran straight into a bunch of boys. Several were holding Ichi down, while others were kicking at him. Ichi was doing his best to fight back, but there was little he could do against so many. Lia's eyes flashed in rage, and, briefly, a hint of her former self showed through, her eyes changing back to gold. Then they were normal as she suppressed it again. It wouldn't do for people to think that she was a monster, even though she was. "And what might you boys be doing?" she asked easily.

Ichi looked up, and he tried to yell "Get away!" at Lia. Lia ignored him.

"Go away. This isn't any of your business!" spat the head boy.

"Oh, isn't it?" Lia replied. "I think when someone I know gets beat up it _is _my business!" Fury rose up in Lia, and Lia felt the familiar fury that she always felt when someone was tormenting one of her subordinates without need. She lunged forwards, pivoting, twisting.

Lia's flat hands struck out, and her feet lashed out. _No one messes with my friends!_ She spun, dancing, as she struck, pulled back, then darted in to punch again. Her hair whipped around her face, and she stepped to the side, dodging a clumsy blow from another boy. In moments it was over. It hadn't even been a small challenge.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked Ichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, even though he obviously wasn't. He had a bloody nose, and was covered in scrapes.

"Why did they attack you?"

"Because I'm different, because of my orange hair. They'll go after you soon. Your blue hair and eyes stand out. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Lia's eyes seemed to look far away. "From my father. He... he taught me well. In fighting, at least. I don't agree with some of his other teachings. But he always supported me... at least until he voted to..." Lia shook her head. "No, that is past. I should not be worrying about that right now. What I should be worrying about is you. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure. But I'm fine, really."

"Yes, of course you are. Of course." Lia grinned slightly. "Come on," she said, before striding in the general direction of Ichi's house.

Their first year together went well. Occasionally Lia and Ichi would have to fight off more bullies, but only occasionally. Bullies had learned not to mess with Lia. Sometimes Lia missed her home, but she had decided to put that behind her. This was her home now. She didn't make any other friends, but she was very close to Ichi.

Until one night...


	3. He's a Shinigami and She's a Vasto Lorde

A/N I do not own Bleach. Please review! :)

Lia's head shot up, her eyes wide. _Hollow! And near Ichi! _Lia crouched, and jumped into the air. She had long since left her gigai, and now she soared through the air in a spirit version of her high-school looks. Except for the fact that she could use Kidou, and grow various appendages all over her body, of course. And, to a limited degree, she could control spirit particles. Of course, she could control spirit particles in her gigai, but that was beside the point.

Lia created a set of wings for herself, dove towards Ichi's house... and pulled up short. _Shinigami! _Ichigo had a Shinigami in his room! Instantly, Lia landed, and completely shielded her reiatsu. She didn't want to have to kill another Shinigami.

No, she had done enough killing of Shinigami to last her a lifetime. She had even eaten some of them. Until the day that she saved one, even though it mean killing one of her "brothers".

A bit over a year had passed since their relationship had begun, and nothing like this had ever happened before! What was going on? Well, in any case, there was no way Lia could kill the hollow with the Shinigami there. Her only choice was to wait... and watch.

Lia's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo take Rukia's powers. _Now my best friend will kill me if he finds out what I am... wonderful. I love my life. I must take care to hide my true self from him._

Time passed so quickly, as Lia saw Ichi uncover his powers as a Shinigami. Now... two Shinigami had arrived to take Rukia, the Shinigami who gave Ichi her powers, back to Soul Society. Normally Lia wouldn't have cared, but Ichi got involved. And this Shinigami was Ichi's friend. So Lia really had no choice but to get involved. However, that didn't mean that Lia was going to be stupid, and go fight them.

So she watched from afar as Ichi fought Renji. She was proud that he was winning... until the captain interfered, and nearly killed him, destroying his pwoers in the process. Then, she watched as Ichi went through Urahara's training, and recovered his powers. Now he and his friends, Yoruichi, Ishada, Chad, and Orihime were going to try and rescue Rukia. There was no way they would be able to do that without Lia's help.

So she showed up at the meeting spot.

Now, was the time that Lia had to reveal who she was. She stepped out of the shadows, in a form much closer to her true form than she had taken in a long time. Six feet tall, her eyes burned gold on black, and dark blue hair hung ragged down by her ears. She moved with the grace of a predator, and a wry smile curved her lips.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Does it matter?" Lia replied. "I"m here to help you, so you shouldn't be complaining."

"Lia? Is that you?" Ichi gasped.

"Great, you recognized me. This would have been easier if you assumed that I was just some weird stranger. Yes, it's me. I'll explain later... when we can be alone."

Ichi accepted it, and Lia strode through the Senkaimon with Ichi and his friends.

Lia raised one hand, and stopped the cleaner orb thing that came after us. She didn't destroy it, as she didn't want to annoy the Shinigami too much. No, she was here to rescue Rukia... and at the same time halt a plan that she knew had been brewing for a long time. It was something that I would never let happen, as long as she was alive!

Lia easily caught up with Ichi and his friends, and we passed out of the gate into Rukongai.

She watched Ichi defeat Jindabou, and waited until they were all settled down at a table where no one would disturb them. Once they were there, Lia began.

"Now, listen up, because I don't want to repeat myself. First I"m gonna show you something. But, when I do, don't attack me, because, it would be hard for me _not _to kill you if you did so. Remember, I'm still your friend, and that I won't hurt you." Lia stared into their wide eyes. _Oh, what if this didn't work? What if I did lose them?_

"Barrier, release," Lia said calmly. A Hollow mask covered her face, and her senses became sharper. She grimaced, having forgotten how strong my senses became when she took this form. "This is how I truly look like," she said calmly. "This is not my true power, however. I still have most of that sealed away, and there it shall remain, unless I need it, of course."

"You're a hollow?" gasped Ichi.

"Not just any hollow," Lia replied. "I am... was... a Vasto Lorde."

"what do you mean, "was"?"

"I was cast out for Hueco Mundo for saving the life of a Shinigami called Ashido. It's not important. What is important is the fact that I'm gonna be helping you save this "Rukia". Why is not your concern." Lia turned away, and resealed her inner self. When she glanced back she was completely normal.

At that exact moment... a man came flying through the wall, and an enraged boar stomped after. Lia rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, should you really be riding that thing if you can't even control it? Sonido is _much _more practical."

The man stared at me. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"And who might you be?" Ichi asked.

The man took off his helmet, and waved it in the air. "I am Ganju Shiba, at your service."

"I see. I am Lia," Lia said calmly.

"A Shinigami!" Ganju yelled, pointing at Ichi. "I hate all Shinigami!" He lunged forwards, and attacked Ichi. Lia closed her eyes, bored. The other people watched on amused.

When Ganju finally left, trampling Ichi in the process, Yoruichi, still in her kitty form, spoke up. "I know another way into Seritei. An old friend of mine can get us in."

"Can she, now," Lia said. "I suppose I'll come along. Who knows? This friend of yours could be interesting! Although, if its some sort of dangerous thing, then I'm just gonna fly. Much safer that way."


	4. Becoming a Vasto Lorde Again

A/N I do not own Bleach. Please review, so I know how to make this even better!

Lia raised an eyebrow as the strange looking house came into view. _Definitely recognizable, _she thought. She sighed, and said one thing before walking forwards. "Remember, no one is to know my true identity... I am plotting revenge, and if the higher ups realize it, they will definitely send their forces after me. I am just another human who wanted to go with you, understand?"

Everyone agreed, though Ichi looked a bit nervous at the mention of Lia's Vasto Lorde past, like he didn't quite know what it meant. But he had to, he was a Shinigami now, wasn't he? Of course, it was probably just because he was a Shinigami, and Lia was a Vasto Lorde. Lia shook her head, clearing it of such thoughts, and walked forwards... and two men dropped down from the upraised hands in front of the house. Lia stepped back, and was about to attack and kill both of them, when Yoruichi stepped forwards.

"Let us pass," she commanded, looking as haughty as she could in her cat form. Lia smiled slightly, amused at a cat acting like she was some sort of ruler, or something.

One of them said "Immediately! Come this way!" Apparently Yoruichi was well-known here. That was a good thing, killing people was really a grief that Lia didn't really want to go through again. Once they got inside, Ichigo muttered something about this being such a weird house, as they went downstairs. Kuukaku introduced herself, and pretty much everyone was surprised she was a woman. Except for Yoruichi and Lia, of course. Then Ganju came in, and he and Ichi started fighting.

Kuukaku ignored them at first... until one of them knocked her cigar out of her mouth. Then someone stepped on it and broke it. Kuukaku got furious, after all this was a high-ranking offense. She stopped the fight, and yelled at Ichi for a bit. Then she calmed down somewhat, and begun to explain her hair-brained scheme to get us into Seritei.

"Now, this is how you'll be getting into the Court," she said, puling out an orb with a weird design on the side. It was small enough to easily hold. "Now, Ichigo push out some spiritual pressure into it." Ichigo stated that he didn't know how, and Ganju did it instead. Lia rather doubtfully eyed the clear surrounding shield.

_No way, _Lia thought. _I'm definitely not getting into Seritei using that thing. _Lia followed Ganju and everyone else down to the practice room, however. It could be useful to know how to use the thing. She always wanted to know how to use new stuff, in case it came in handy later.

Everyone got it fairly easily, except for Ichi, who for some reason couldn't do it. "Now you, Lianna," Ganju said.

Lia raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but there is no way that I'm going into Seritei through that thing. I will simply use the technique that I have in the past." Lia easily caught the orb, and focused her mind, sending a small tendril of reiatsu into the orb.

A flawless shield surrounded her. It had been even easier than she thought it would have been. Lia released the trickle, and handed the sphere back. She watched the others leave for lunch. She did not join them. Instead she turned back to Ichi.

"You should go, too. I'll master it soon," he said, without even looking at Lia.

"Don't worry. I'm not hungry. And even if I were, that kind of food would not fill me up at all. No, what I need for food are spirit particles... or souls. They both work. I figured that out a while ago."

Ichi sighed. "Please, go away. I think I can do this better alone."

"No you can't. I can show you how... sort of. Give me that thing."

Ichi passed the sphere over. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show you how to do this, as best as I can. Imagine yourself in a room. You open a door, and inside there is a blinding white sphere. Reach out, and take a little bit of the sphere in your hands. Then take it over to another door, and when you open that door, this orb is in there. Put the energy on top of the orb, and will them to become one." Lia handed the orb back.

"I'll... try, I guess." Lia watched him as he frowned, then she sensed a huge flood of power coming out of him.

"No that much! Just use a little bit!" she cried. Automatically she threw up some shields around herself. The power input lessened, just as Kuukaku stepped into the room. Ichi looked slightly smug inside the clear sphere. That is, until he lost concentration, and the sphere burst apart, exploding.

Lia yawned. "So we leave tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. We do."

"Very well. It's been a bit since I've needed to do this... so I'm gonna stay down here and practice. And no, Ichi, you shouldn't stay with me. I guarantee that you would be at least a little bit disturbed by the things that are going to happen to me. And if you feel an extremely strong spiritual pressure coming from down here, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I am extremely strong in my natural form... although one of the things I am going to practice again is shielding my reiatsu."

They hesitantly nodded, then left. Lia was fairly sure she was going to have to release both of her barriers once she came into Seritei, so she was going to release them now, and practice handling that much reiatsu again. It had been over a year, after all, since she had used her true power.

A wave of spiritual pressure swept through the room as Lia released. She grimaced, as the power almost overwhelmed her. Bit by bit she reined it in, pulled it into herself. She pulled it in, and brought it in under her will.

Once Lia had mastered her power, and brought it under control, she began to practice using it. She sent out tendrils of her power, lifting objects. She reinforced her hand with it, and grew herslf some powerful wings and made them disappear. With a flicker of thought she manifested two swords, one in each hand. She begun to lunged and fight around the room. She also practiced Sonido.

Two hours later, she fell into bed, exhausted by her efforts. Becoming a Vasto Lorde again wasn't fun. It was time to show those Shinigami exactly what happened when they messed with her friends.


	5. The Lucky Dance

A/N This next bit will be entirely from Lia's point of view, and that of several of the Gotei Thirteen. Assume that Ichigo and his friends are having their own battles, but those battles will not be mentioned.

The next morning, Lia watched as Ichi and his friends placed their hands on the cannonball. "Aren't you joining us, Lia?" Ichi asked.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that I am going to entrust my life to that sphere thing! What if it fails midair? No, I am just going to use the technique that worked once before. Watch and learn how to get into Seritei without the risk of dying. Well, I mean, there is a risk, but its smaller." With a flicker of thought, and a thread of reiatsu, she fastened a pair of dark blue wings for herself. She snapped them open and closed a few times, before jumping into the sky, and swooping around.

"How are you doing that?" Kuukaku demanded to know.

"That is none of your concern," Lia replied as haughtily as she could. "There is no need for you to know who I am. In any case, I'll be flying beside you guys. That way when that thing fails, I will be there to keep you alive."

Kuukuku growled "My cannonball is not going to fail!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm just saying that I don't really trust it, that's all. I don't want to die before getting my revenge."

"Revenge? What for?" Ichi asked.

Lia's eyes narrowed. She didn't like any reminders of her past. Being forced to kill others of her kind, and temporarily losing her sanity was something that Lia didn't really want to talk about. "That is none of your concern," Lia said curtly. "I am sorry, but it is not."

Ichi hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. I can accept that. In any case, are we going to get started?"

Kuukaku raised one finger. "Wait! I trust Yoruichi, but I do not know any of the rest of you. I want to send someone along, to make sure that nothing bad happens. Ganju will be coming along with you."

Ichi freaked. Literally freaked. Ganju had just shown up, and Ichi and Ganju started fighting until Kuukaku told them both to shut up. Then they calmed down, but were still throwing murderous glares at eachother.

Lia closed her wings, and dove towards the ground. "Are we going to get started, or what?" she demanded to know.

Ichi and the others meekly got in... and Lia dove straight up, ready to follow the cannonball when it came out. There was a boom from below, and the canon ball shot out. Lia darted after, having no trouble keeping up. She grinned, and dove around the cannonball flying just in front of it, then diving away from its path.

Ganju began some sort of second incantation, and then he made a mistake... and the cannonball shot straight down, straight towards the edge of Seritei. Lia snapped her wings shut, and dove after, eyes narrowed against the wind. The barrier grew closer and closer... and Lia focused her reiatsu into a giant spearhead. This concentrated spearhead of reiatstu should create a hole in the barrier long enough for her to pass through.

Lia adjusted her angle, and smashed into the barrier. There was a momentary resistance, resistance that hadn't been there before. Apparently they had made it stronger, or something. When she had last needed to pass through this barrier, it had been very easy, without even a moment of difficulty. Lia wondered if anyone in Seritei would remember her... She hoped not. It would make her task more difficult.

In Seritei, people looked up, crying out that something was hitting the barrier. Captain Aizen remarked that the thing must be very dense in reiatsu for it to not have been destroyed by hitting the barrier. The large object broke up, and divided into four spears of golden light, which sped towards the ground. Then a smaller object also broke through, and headed down towards the ground in a cloud of dark blue light instead of gold.

Zaraki Kenpachi looked up at the streamers of light. "Which of you is the strongest?" he wondered out loud. Zaraki lived for fighting, and today he would start hunting these Ryoka. He hesitated, then decided to head towards the dark blue one. It was a different color than the others, and Kenpachi wanted to know why. It was possible that it was dark blue because that Ryoka was stronger. He couldn't wait to find out! And there was no time to waste in useless meetings to decide what they were going to do. Zaraki already knew what he was going to do. He was going to find a Ryoka, and have a good fight!

Lia smashed into the ground, creating a huge crater. Her spearhead had not entirely disappeared from hitting the barrier, and that caused the crater to be quite steep. She landed somewhat awkwardly, but got up, and made her wings disappear. They would be no good for combat, and she suspected that there was someone there to await her arrival. She started to climb up the side... and stared straight into the faces of two Shinigami.

One was completely bald, although he had these funny red patches by the corners of his eyes. His dome sparkled in the sunlight, causing Lia to wince at the brightness. _Perhaps he uses that as a weapon, _she thought. He wore the traditional garb of a Shinigami, and seemed strong to Lia. Not strong enough for her to worry about, though. The other was purple haired, and he had these two weird things on his eyebrows. He was immaculately handsome, but Lia didn't really notice such things. She really was far too old for him, no matter what his age was. She raised an eyebrow as Baldy began to speak.

"Man am I lucky!" Baldy said. "I was slacking off in a corner, 'cause its a hassle to get to my post, and down in front of my eyes plops a reward!" He was grinning in glee, and he certainly did seem to be very happy.

"Reward?" Lia said dryly. "Trust me, if we fight, you will be rewarded with... bad things." She tried to make her tone as menacing as possible. She didn't really want to fight, and end up killing a Shinigami. If she could make them run away before they fought, well, that would be great.

Baldy and Handsome ignored her. Lia sighed, and got ready to fight, preparing mentally as she climbed up the wall. She stopped abruptly as Baldy started hopping around on one foot. "I'm lucky! I'm lucky!" he chanted. "Luck's on my side today! And you... got bad luck!" Lia watched, amused by this Shinigami.

"Luc-luc-luc-luc..." he began, hopping on one foot. Then he switched feet and began the process again. He sort of rolled forwards so that way he was almost vertical, and yelled "luc-luc-luc-luc-LUCKY!" Then he switched feet. Then he started hopping around with both feet together. "Luck, luck, luck, luck!" Then he jumped in the air, and came down with his sword's scabbard embedded in the ground. He swung through he air hanging onto the hilt and landed with one foot, yelling "LUCKY!" and then repeated the process as he landed on his other foot. Now he stood with his feet spread apart, with his sword scabbard in his two hands. He appeared to be done, so Lia decided to comment.

"Um... What was that for?" Then Baldy got very mad. Apparently he didn't like anyone insulting his weird dance, or something. Although Lia's comment hadn't exactly been an insult.

"What was that for? I went through all the trouble of doing the Lucky Dance so that way you could climb out of that pit! I was being merciful, and this is how you repay me? I shall do it one more time... and if you have not climbed out of that pit by then, then I shall come down and fight you!"

Handsome watched Baldy do his dance again, and as I climbed up easily, he said "There's another Ryoka near here. I am going to check it out. I will leave you to deal with this one, Ikkaku." He turned and bounded off. I considered stopping him, but decided against it. Ichi's party needed fighting experience. I stood calmly, and crouched slightly, ready for this Ikkaku to attack.

Ikakku finished his second Lucky Dance, and attacked, moving like a striking snake. He fought with both his scabbard and his sword, apparently. I evaded him, and stood on top of one of the buildings, surveying the situation. _I'll have to hold back, _she decided. _So that way I won't kill him. _Lia lunged straight at Ikkaku, catching him by surprise. She whirled, sending kicks and punches at him. Her eyes flashed in surprise as she was driven back. This Shinigami was apparently stronger than she thought. Or he was good enough to make up for it with skill.

Lia lunged forwards, and one hand scraped lightly across his face, even as she got wounded in the same way with his sword. A bit of blood dribbled down from a shallow cut on her forehead, bleeding into her eye. Lia frowned. She would have to heal that later. Ikkaku pulled out some kind of medicine out of his sword hilt, and used it on the cut. The bleeding stopped, and he wiped the remaining blood away. "Isn't that cheating?" Lia pointed out mildly.

Ikkaku reacted... violently. Far more violently than Lia thought he would. "It's not cheating! You're supposed to think "Oh, look how clever he is!' You're supposed to be surprised, and your supposed to think that I am clever and smart!"

Lia merely raised an eyebrow. "You're strange. Very strange. But talking like this in the middle of a battle is bad form. It distracts you, although it may have been meant to distract me. The point is, it gave me a splendid opening!"

Lia lunged forwards, her hand arcing towards Ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku stared at it, and tried to bring up his sword to block the blow... but too late. Lia's hand stopped just short of Ikkaku's chest, and she delivered a flying kick to his head, knocking him unconscious. He never noticed the kick; his eyes had been riveted on her hand.

Lia shook her head, and healed her wound, wiping the blood away from her eye. _Alright. Now, where were the captains' quarters again? I have to find him... and quickly, too. If I am too late, he will have already put his plan into action. I must get there as quickly as possible. _She grew herself wings, and shot off into the sky, leaving the unconscious Ikkaku behind.

A/N Please review, so I know how to make this story better!


	6. Three Captains

A/N Please review!

Lia screeched in pain as a powerful force whipped through her left wing. She fell, slowly. She growled, as another force destroyed her other wing. The remains floated gracefully to the ground before disappearing. She smashed into the ground hard, and got up slowly, shaking her head. Three people in white robes stared down at her.

_Captains! _Her mind froze as Lia tried to think what to do. The only way she'd be able to beat three captains at once would be by going to her inner form. She'd prefer not to do that, as she had a tendency to go berserk when she did that. And Lia didn't want to go to her true form either, because then these people would know she was a Vasto Lorde.

The only way out would be to let them take her. But she couldn't make them think she was too weak. She would have to fight, and perhaps injure one of them. Then she would at last have a guard, so she could take the guard prisoner. Then she would make him tell her where this "Aizen" person her father was plotting with was. And once she found him...

Lia grinned slightly, and staggered to her feet, doing her best to act disoriented. "Wha-what happened?" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes seemed to wander confusedly, when in reality they were scanning her opponents, assessing strength. They were all quite strong. This would be a challenge, with just her true form.

"She's a Ryoka!" one of the captains, a creepy smiling dude said. His eyes were half closed, and he was smiling, even as he was staring at her. His eyes made her go all cold inside, and she felt fear for the first time in her very long life. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. Maybe she would have to use her inner form after all.

"That's obvious, Ichimaru. What, you think a Shinigami would be flying around in a blaze of dark blue reiatsu?" The speaker, a brown-haired man with an odd straw hat spoke in a calm, peaceful way. Lia could sense that he didn't really want to be there. He seemed calm and somewhat lazy, and people like that generally don't want to fight.

The third grinned nastily. He wore an eye patch, and had spiky hair with little bells on the end. He had a few lines tattooed onto his face. His robes were more battered than the others. Obviously he fought more than they did. His reiatsu was the strongest in the group, although that was probably because everyone else was shielding more. "You aren't taking her until I've had a good fight!" he shouted loudly, unsheathing a rough-edged sword. A small pink-haired kid jumped off his back, and ran over to the top of a building.

"Kenny's going to fight!" she said happily. She was probably someone that this 'Kenny' had adopted. Her voice was high, and exactly a child's. Lia wondered what a child was doing in a Shinigami uniform. She was pretty strong, too.

"Now, now, Zaraki, you _know _we need to take her in! You can't fight with her until she's been taken in! And Mayuri will want to do experiments on her! You can fight her then!" protested Ichimaru. He didn't seem very adamant, however. Like he wanted Lia and Zaraki to fight.

Lia raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting something?" Lia asked mildly. "Perhaps you are forgetting the fact that I have a say in all this?" Lia's voice was patiently amused, as if she was waiting for some children to realize that what they had done was very foolish.

Ichimaru frowned slightly, while still smiling. Lia had no idea how he managed this, but he did. Somehow. "Perhaps you don't know who we are. We are all captains, and there is no way..." His voice dwindled off, as Lia merely smiled contemptuously.

"That is obvious," Lia cut in. Too late now. This whole thing about "doing experiments" on her didn't sound good. She didn't want to become this Mayuri's research subject. No, she saw now that the best thing to do would be to defeat them quickly. "Why would you wear the white robes if you aren't captains? No, I think I have a say in this because I am strong enough to defeat all of you."

"Go away, you two. I can handle this," Zaraki said, leering at Lia. "She's just talking big. Or if she isn't, then this will be a _very _good fight."

The straw-hat guy walked off immediately. It was obvious this was his intention in the beginning. Ichimaru hesitated for a bit longer, before heading off as well. Lia grinned slightly. This would be far easier than facing all three of them. She was surprised they had headed off so quickly. Perhaps they had a lot of respect for Zaraki.

"You appear weak... but I suspect that you are holding a lot of stuff back. You go all out, and I'll go all out, alright?" His voice was surprisingly calm, considering that he was about to fight.

"Sounds fair to me," Lia said smoothly. Zaraki removed his eye patch, and the air hummed with spiritual pressure. Lia grinned a little bit more. This would be a tough fight, if she only used her true form. This would be a _fun _fight.

"Shin no Sugata!" she yelled. A dark blue aura surrounded her, and she felt herself growing taller to six feet tall. Her eyes became slanted, and the same thing happened to her eyebrows. Her body's limits increased, and her natural armor became tougher. Her hair grew longer, whipping around her head, and her eyes changed. Instead of an icy blue, they became red with a few flecks of gold. Her senses also got much finer, and she could pick out the slight alterations in Zaraki's reiatsu.

Lia grinned, enjoying the power of her new form. With her back to Zaraki, she pulled her mask out, and put it on. Now she was a true master. Not a Vasto Lorde, no she was no longer that, but she was powerful. Powerful enough to crush this Zaraki!

She growled deep in her throat. She took a step forwards, and tensed her body, getting ready. She tensed her very reiatsu, ready to use it to affect her environment. Lia was ready to win. Her tensed muscles and brain were ready to fight. Her aura flared even more, sending out waves of spiritual pressure. She kept her back turned. She didn't want Zaraki to see her mask yet. When he did, he could be very surprised, and then she could attack.

Zaraki merely grinned, and rushed towards her, screaming his war cry. It was... very imaginative.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A/N "Shin no sugata" means "True Form". Lia uses it to change into her true form. The inner form and true form are different. The inner form is _much _more powerful than a true form. You will get to see Lia's inner form at some point... If there is anyone you want her to fight, please post it in a review.


	7. Yorunohyō

A/N This battle will go on at least another chapter. Please review! :)

Lia raised one hand, meaning to stop the blade... and was driven back rapidly. She jumped straight into the air, and used flickers of thought to create wings. She then created two swords, one in each hand. She snapped her wings shut and dove, her path blazing blue energy. She smashed into the spot where Zaraki was, and barely stopped his blade with her own.

Lia's inner self was still sleeping, thank goodness. She generally wasn't asleep all the time, and she had given Lia a lot more peace than she normally got. Usually, Lia's partner made comments and observations about everything that happened to Lia. In fact, Lia's inner self had been unusually quiet so far this trip.

Lia lashed out with her foot, then cried out as Zaraki flung her into a nearby building. _Light, he's strong! _Lia thought. _Or I've gotten weaker. Probably the latter. My strength can not be more than one quarter of what it once was. My old power was mostly sealed away... the only way for me to regain it will be to regain my post. And that will be hard... I have to give them a reason to get me back first... _Lia got to her feet, her arm stinging. Other than that small injury, she was fine.

She lunged forwards, and got hit backwards again, smashing into the ground. _What has happened to me? _she wondered. _Have I really gotten that weak? I should be able to kill him easily! He should be nothing to me! Yet he isn't... Oh, well... Guess I have to trust this battle to my inner self._

Lia got to her feet. She gasped for breath, and still kept her face hidden. As far as she knew, Zaraki had not seen her mask yet. She considered showing him before she transformed, but decided that the shock of his opponent's body changing would be good enough. And she wanted to keep that back in reserve. If the Shinigami didn't know what she was, then that was all for the better.

"Rage, Yorunohyō!" she cried. Zaraki stared as dark blue reiatsu flared around her, spiraling up into the sky in a vertical column. He was also probably wondering why she was calling out what he thought was a zanpakto's name to release it. He was wrong. She was not calling up a zanpakto. She was calling up help from an old friend. _Finally decided to let me fight, huh? Have you gotten weaker or something? He's not very strong... _Lia's inner form spoke slightly teasingly to her, as she took over Lia's body.

_They sealed away some of my powers when I was cast out. Be glad that they don't know about you, or they would have sealed all of them, for sure. _Lia's inner form was unique to her, she was pretty sure. She had only called on her inner form's help about fifty times in battle. And each time she had gone into a mad rage killing nearly everything around her. Except for the people that she was close to, or didn't want to kill. All of her enemies, though... they were vanquished.

The first time she had changed had been about a 1000 years ago, when Lia was still a young Vasto Lorde...

_Lia ran as fast as she could, away from the pursuing Shinigami. She was at her strength's end, and her only way to survive would be to hide somewhere where these Shinigami could not find her. She cursed herself for making such a mangled mess of the situation. She had lost all of her troops, and her invasion had failed utterly. Now she was alone in the Shinigami capitol, and was being hunted on all sides._

_ She crashed through a tall bush, and stared straight into the eyes of a surprised Shinigami. She glanced around her, and saw others emerging on all sides. Her breathing was heavy through her mask, and her wild gold eyes searched frantically for a way out. Her hair whipped around her face, and she crouched, snarling, ready to fight to the death._

_ The first couple attacks left her sorely wounded and staggering. She was thrown backwards, and smashed into a tree. A Shinigami stared down at her coldly. His eyes held no pity, all he saw was a Vasto Lorde that needed to be exterminated. "At last we find the hand behind this invasion. Die, Vasto Lorde." His sword plunged down towards her chest. Lia was sure she was dead, and waited for the blade to come crashing down into her heart, killing her forever. _

_ Then a column of red reiatsu edged with blue rose around her. Lia was as scared as the Shinigaimi. She had no idea what she was doing. She opened her mouth and roared. The air quivered with her fury. And then _she_ took over. _

_ Another presence brushed past Lia's, lunging forwards, and taking control. But apparently not total control. Lia could still sense everything that was going around her. Somehow Lia knew that presence. She had been there during Lia's mortal life. She had been there during Lia's childhood as a Vasto Lorde. She had always been the criticizing voice at the edge of Lia's conscience. And now she had taken form._

Hey, partner. Having trouble? You should know this, but in case you don't, I am Yorunohyō. You may call me Yorun. _Lia's other self remarked... somehow. The words just formed in Lia's mind, and Lia somehow knew that her other self was teasing. The words were obviously female, despite the male name._

Uh... _she thought back. _I guess? Can you help?

Yes, I can. But I need you to relinquish control of your body to me. We can work out how to be together while doing this later. But for now I can only do this while in complete control. Do you understand?

Yes, _Lia replied. _Do what you need to. _And she withdrew, letting this other prescence forward. Somehow she knew that she had to simply relax all her muscles, and let this other being take over. Lia's body transformed. She grew larger, and her joints reversed. She went down on all fours, and her body became covered by short, silvery fur. Her hands became clawed paws. They were black. A long, whip-like tail grew out of her back. Her head transformed into that of a snarling cat. Her ears became triangular, and moved back on her skull. Her muzzle extended, her mask changing shape to math that of her new form. Her hair grew longer and longer, until it was almost waist length. The last thing to change were her eyes. Instead of their normal gold, they became a burning red. And if you looked closely, you could see small gold flecks in that red._

_ Yorun raised her head and growled deep in her throat as the column of reiatsu vanished. She was approximately five feet high at the shoulder. She was fully eleven feet long from the tip of her nose to the end of her lashing tail. And she was angry. How dare these Shinigami hurt her Lia! She tensed her long body, every muscle preparing to spring._

_ And spring she did. The Shinigami didn't stand a chance. All ten of the ones that had been chasing them died. Yorun could not forgive them for what they did to Lia. _

_ At the end of that night, Lia and Yorun escaped back to Hueco Mundo, and the Shinigami were left with a much higher expectation of Vasto Lorde. After all, a single one had one-handedly annihilated ten Shinigami, even though everyone thought that she was beaten._

_ During the years since then, Lia and Yorun had trained together in secret. They learned how to fight together, and become one when Lia needed the extra power. They became friends, although Yorun and Lia didn't exactly talk so much as think thoughts and pictures, and share emotions. It brought them closer together than any other two people could be._

_ And no one every learned of Yorun. Lia kept it that way because she didn't want people to drive her and Yorun out. Other Vasto Lorde thought that one of Lia's natural abilities was to turn into a giant panther. _

And now it was time to use that ability again.

A/N Hope you liked it! Yorunohyō means Night Panther.


	8. Various Battles

A/N Please review! And enjoy this newest chapter! :)

Lia raised her head, and roared a mad, insane panther-like roar as she was consumed by the dark blue flames. She snarled in rage as she flowed along the ground, turning silver, her eyes turning into red gold-flecked eyes. Her ears turned pointed and moved back. Her head became cat-like. She roared her fury, sounding exactly like what she was-a feral, silver panther.

Yorun and Lia jumped together. Their body arched, and curved through the air, moving as fast as a lightning bolt of doom, smashing into Zaraki's body. They snarled, and lashed out with their paw, sending Zaraki flying. Together they crouched, ready for the next attack. A threatening growl burst from their jaws, and they tensed their muscles, ready to spring forwards.

Zaraki stared in shock at this monster cat. Those blazing red eyes stared into him, and Zaraki got the feeling that he would not win this fight. But who cares, really? It was a fight, and it would be a good last fight. There was no way Zaraki would back out like a coward! No, he would go down as he lived, fighting to the very end.

And if for whatever reason this monster _didn't _kill him, then he would live, and come back fighting. He would find this creature and kill it!

He screamed his war cry, and lunged at the monster cat. Yorun sensed the attack coming a split second before Lia did, and she lunged to the side, as Lia took control of one of their front paws, and lashed out as Zaraki darted past. Zaraki gasped as his leg was given a long gash. Yorun ad Lia jumped straight up, appearing to fly, wingless.

Then they dove back down, straight towards Zaraki. Zaraki dodged the initial attack, but Lia spun their tail, lashing out with the deadly silver whip, and Zaraki was driven back again. Things were not looking good for this Shinigami captain...

Yachiru watched as Zaraki fought. She considered helping him, but that would just injure his pride. No, all she could do was wait until he won or lost, then heal his wounds afterwards. She could wait. For now, it was enough just to watch. Kenny was having so much fun... he was having a lot more fun that he had in a while. Yachiru was more than content to just watch him fight.

After all, there was no way her Kenny was going to lose. Her Kenny was practically indestructible! Nothing could kill him! At least that's what she told herself. In her heart, she wondered if that was in fact true. Kenny seemed to be getting pretty beaten up.

Ever since his opponent turned into a snarling silver cat, he was being driven back. That cat was just too fast, and too strong. Yachiru wondered if Kenny would actually win this one. Even if he didn't, Yachiru had faith that Kenny wouldn't die. He would never do that and leave her alone. Yachiru smiled, and settled into a more comfortable position to watch.

Yoruichi raised her head. She stood alone on the top of a building, a search party just below her. "I feel reiatsu coming from all over the place,"she murmured. "Is that monster reiatsu Lia's? It doesn't feel like her... exactly... but the other one is definitely Zaraki's. Win, Lia, if that is in fact you. Don't anybody die."

The small black cat crouched, and jumped off, going towards Ichigo's reiatsu. She was fairly sure that Lia could hold her own, and none of the others were fighting very dangerous opponents. Ichigo, however, was. It looked like he was fighting a lieutenant. Yoruichi was not sure that that he would win. At the very least, if he did, he would be very badly hurt. She had to get there as quickly as she could...

Ichigo panted harshly, facing Renji Abarai again for the second time. He felt reiatsu clashes coming from all over the place, and noticed that Lia was also fighting. He also noticed that her reiatsu had changed... becoming much darker, and heavy, like a crushing block. Ichigo was fairly sure that if he were close to her right now, he would be hard-pressed to even _breathe _because of her aura.

Ichigo turned his attention back to his opponent. He had to win this fight. He could not afford to lose. It didn't matter how strong Renji was now, it didn't even matter if he were five times stronger that the last time they fought. Ichigo would win, because he swore he would. He would win because he had to save Rukia.

He raised Zangetsu high above his head, and charged towards Renji.

Rukia looked out through her cell window. She had been moved to the Tower of Penitence, which was made out of Sekai stone. She could dimly feel fighting even through the stone's effects. The one she noticed the most was a very strange one. It was very strong, and Rukia had never met this person before, she was sure. Yet it was familiar, somehow.

Where had she felt this kind of aura before? It somehow reminded of her of a Hollow's... but a very powerful Hollow's. Perhaps a Menos Grande's? But why would this person possess a Menos Grande's reiatsu? But that wasn't entirely it. It was familiar in another way, as well...

It was almost like the feel of one of Ichigo's human friends, except much darker. What was the name? Oh, yes, Lianna. She had noticed before that this human had more spiritual power than other humans, but she hadn't really thought anything of it. But how could a human possibly be this strong?

If she was putting out enough power to be felt through _Sekai _stone, then... she must be_ very _strong indeed!

Rukia closed her eyes, wishing that Ichigo and his friends hadn't come after her. She didn't deserve it, she really didn't. No, she was the last person who deserved to have anyone come save her. Especially when that person was Ichigo! After what she had done to him... and what she had done to Kaien, her own lieutenant!

If they knew that she had killed Kaien... if they only knew what she'd done, then they would understand. Then no one would come save her. And they would stop being foolish, and head back home, where they were safe. She was not worth anybody risking their lives to save her. There was no way she was! She had killed Kaien with her own hands, murdered him, practically!

No, Rukia was ready. She was prepared to die, when the time came. She only hoped that it would be quick.

Ishida and Orihime crouched behind a building. Ishida had decided to use Orihime's plan after all. They were going to steal two Shinigami uniforms, and pretend to be Shinigami. After a bit, two Shinigami came along, and they stole the Shinigamis' robes.

It seemed to be working. They talked about which squad they were going to pretend to be from. They decided on the 11th. They were ready, no matter what. They would infiltrate the squads... then they would go and save Rukia! Ishida couldn't wait until the time when _he _singlehandedly saved Rukia! Then he would prove once and for all that Quincy were better than Shinigami!

Lia stepped over Zaraki's unconscious form, now in her human form. She once again looked like an oridinary high-school girl, except, of course, for the dark blue hair that whipped around her head. She sighed, and recreated her wings. Time to keep moving towards Aizen. She would get there eventually.

However this time, she was going to hide from Shinigami eyes. She hadn't realized that any of them had the power to shoot her down. She shielded herself, and launched back into the sky. If anyone could have seen her, they would have seen a blazing blue fireball shooting across the sky.

However, no one could see her. The layers of shields she put around herself should stop anyone but another Vasto Lorde or maybe a strong Adjerchas from seeing her. The only reason that they would be able to see her was that her shields specifically target Shinigami and humans.

Chad looked up. He had just defeated another clump of Shinigami. They lay around him, unconscious. His brow was wrinkled with worry, however. There seemed to be some slight disturbance at the barrier that arched over all of Seritei. _Something _was coming through.

Something small, but definitely something. Chad could only wonder if this something would be a friend or an enemy. That was all that mattered at this point. That, and reaching Rukia for Ichigo. Once that was accomplised.. then he could heaq dback home. He continued on his way, but he had to wonder what the object in the sky was.

Byakuya looked up. The barrier over Seritei was quivering again. _Is something else coming through? _he wondered. Perhaps some late Ryoka? He should send some men to check it out. Normally he would send Renji, but Renji was off somewhere. He decided to send the first team after the spot where this new Ryoka would land. They would give this Ryoka a good greeting.


	9. Nekoka

A/N Please review! Also, since there appears to be some confusion about this... Lia had most of her powers sealed away when she was exiled from Hueco Mundo. That is why she could not beat Kenpachi without Yorun's help. She is at about ¼ of her former strength.

A small black cat landed on a tall building. Her tail twitched back and forth, and she sniffed the air. Nekoka was one of Lia's most faithful servants. Currently in the form a small night-black panther, Nekoka was searching for her Lia. Nekoka knew she should have come earlier, but this was the first opportunity she'd had to get away from her new master.

Nekoka crouched, and then jumped straight towards the sky, leaping for the blue fireball that was Lia. She needed to get to her mistress as soon as possible. Nekoka was not sure how much of Lia's powers had been sealed away. If it was too much, the Nekoka's mistress would definitely need her help!

Lia paused, standing midair. Her wings vanished, and the fading traces of her aura disappeared. Lia was confused. Her senses were telling her that Nekoka Kaimeko was here. And that Nekoka was chasing after Lia. That _couldn't _be true!

Lia had been _outcast _from Hueco Muindo! There was _no way _one of her servants would be here! No, it couldn't be Neko. Her senses _had _to be confused! There was just no other way! And that's when Neko landed on Lia's shoulder.

"Hello, Lia," Neko said. She was in her stealth form, a small black cat. Neko's gold eyes gleamed with happiness. She had found Lia!

"Neko? Why are you here?" Lia asked. Her eyes were wide with shock. Why would Neko come after Lia? It just didn't make sense!

"I'm here, because I wanted to go with you when you were exiled from Hueco Mundo. But your father, Lord Vrakel, had me immediately assigned to another Vasto Lorde. And that person pretty much had me do everything. I think your father wanted to make sure that I couldn't go after you. But I managed to get away, and here I am."

"You shouldn't have come... Now you'll be outcast, too!" Lia's voice was somewhat concerned. Nekoka had been the person who was closest to Lia during her life in Hueco Mundo.

"You think I care? All I care about is that you live! That's all! As long as you are alive, I am happy! I came here to make sure that you don't die!"

Lia bowed her head, slightly stunned by her former servants' faith. If Neko was that passionate... there would be no disuading her. Lia decided that thebest thing to do would be to accept her former servant's help. After all, she might need it very soon, if Aizen was powerful. "Very well. Do you know anything about a person called 'Aizen'?"

Neko frowned. "I can't say I do... Why do you want to find this Aizen?"

Lia shook her head. "I don't want to find him, exactly. Although finding him would be useful. No, what I want to do is stop him. Stop him from doing what he intends to do."

"And what does he intend to do?" Neko's voice ws questioning. Lia had never told her about Aizen's plot. She had found out one day when

"He intends to take over Hueco Mundo, and establish a kingdom there. I do not know what his other goals are. If I can stop him, then I will probably be given a chance to return to Hueco Mundo's ranks."

Neko grinned slightly. "Then I'll help you get there. Do you mind if I ride on your shoulder?"

"No, of course not. Just hang on tight. I tend to go very fast when I want to..."

The pair shot off towards the center of Seritei, once again looking like a blue fireball.

Ishida gasped for breath, leaning against a wall. He was fighting Mayuri, who was some Shinigami captain, or something. He had been cut with Mayuri's sword, making him unable to move his limbs. Now he waited to see what Mayuri would do, as the captain loomed in.

His eyes flashed in fear, although he desperately tried not to see it. Was he doomed to die here? Crouching against a wall like a coward? That's when the fireball hit.

Ishida cried out, closing his eyes against the violent blue flames. They slowly died down, to reveal Lia... with a black cat on her shoulder. _Yoruichi? _Ishida wondered. And what was Lia doing here? And why had she arrived in the depths of a blue fireball?

"Neko, it would be best if you got off my shoulder now. Take care of Ishida. It would be bad if he died. Do not worry about who he is, just make sure he doesn't die. Take him away from the fighting, and then wait. I will follow shortly. This shouldn't take too long. Do you understand?"

Neko closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I do, Mistress. Do not worry, I will not have to abandon my stealth form. I can use my reiatsu to make a net to carry him. Will that be all?"

Lia grinned savagely. "Aye. Once you get far enough away with Ishida, the battle will really began. I do not want to start fighting while you two are nearby. You might get hurt, and I do not want that to happen."

"Very well." Neko jumped off Lia's shoulder, and came over to Ishida. She raised her head, and brown reiatsu flowed out of her, creating a net around Ishida. Neko jumped into the sky, towing Ishida with her.

"Who are you?" Ishida asked. _How is a _cat _able to do all this?_

"I am Nekoka, former servant of Lia. While I am fairly weak in manipulating my reiatsu-this is about the extent of my abilities-I am a very strong fighter. I protected Lia while she was still learning her powers."

"Protected her from what? And how _could _you protect her? You are a cat!"

"Could a cat carry you around in a net made from its own reiatsu? I am not a cat. And I protected Lia from others of her kind. Occaisonally when a new Vasto Lorde shows up, the others will try to kill the new one. They do not want a new person invading. Fortunately, Lia never had to deal with that.

"Are you hurt? Other than the paralysis, I mean."

"No, not really," Ishida said. "I'm mostly fine. Does that mean that you are a Menos Grande?"

"Of course. How would I serve the mistress if I were not a Menos Grande? I am an Adjerchas. Or maybe it is was, now. I came to help her, even though she was outcast. This will probably mean that I will be outcast officially along with her."

"Will Lia be okay? He's a tough fighter..."

The mysterious cat grinned slightly. "The Mistress will be fine. She's a tough fighter, too. No, someone like him should be no problem for her. There is no need to worry about her. Here should be good." Neko descended into a dark alleyway.

She placed several shields around them. These particular shields were known as Beacon Shields among the Adjerchas. They hid 2-3 people from most prying eyes... and provided a beacon to any other Menos Grande. They would be safe here until Lia came.


	10. Mayuri vs Lia

A/N Enjoy this newest chapter! Please review! :)

Lia tensed slightly, her eyes on her opponent. She eyed his haori. So he was a captain. Very well, then. "Shin no Sugata!" she cried. Dark blue flames covered her entire being. The weird guy backed off slightly. He obviously didn't know what to expect. Lia grinned as her face was covered by her hollow mask. Time to have some fun!

The column around her dissipated, and Lia raised her head, looking out at the captain through golden eyes. She lunged forwards, streaking across the small distance. The unknown captain was still shocked by her transformation, and her hollow mask. He barely managed to block her first blow. He backed off, panting slightly. "How rude. I haven't even introduced myself. And neither have you."

"I am Lianna. That is all you need to know. Oh, and I believe that your kind would classify me as a Ryoka." Lia's voice was arrogant, and her mask hid the fact, but she was grinning fiercely. Her eyes also narrowed slightly. She was ready for when Mayuri would make his first move.

"I see. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th squad." His voice was curt, and I could tell something was up from its tone. Perhaps a surprise attack? Lia's intuition was proved correct as Mayuri lunged forwards. His sword was some kind of weird gold three-pronged thing, and Lia shifted out of its way, rolling to the side.

She darted forwards, her hand slamming into Mayuri's arm. Normally such a blow would break an opponent's arm, but he didn't flinch. His body was made out of something weird. Something tougher than normal flesh. Lia wondered if he had made that body himself.

That's when she felt the scrape of Mayuri's weirdly shaped sword against her leg. It was a shallow scrape, nothing major. He backed off, and grinned smugly, like injuring Lia was a huge deal. Lia didn't understand why he was so happy, it was, after all, just a scratch.

Then she tried to dart forwards, but couldn't move! For some weird reason, her limbs wouldn't obey her! They were frozen in their previous position, and, try as she might, Lia could not get them to move at all. What had he done?

"My Ashisogi Jizo," he said, waving his weird sword, "has the power to stop you from moving your limbs. That is why you can not move. Now, I am going to take you back to my lab."

"So its paralysis?" Lia frowned. She didn't think that ordinary paralysis would do this. After all, she could move everything else. Just not her limbs.

"Paralysis!' Mayuri seemed highly offended. "My Ashisogi Jizo's power is far more than mere paralysis! It interrupts the signals that you send to your limbs, to make them move! The things that it scratched simply can no longer control their limbs!"

Lia sighed. "I see. So, you think this is going to stop me from fighting, then? So you can take me back to your lab?"

"Why, of course! How can you fight with your limbs immobilized?"

"But they aren't immobilized. You just said so yourself."

"Huh?" Mayuri seemed rather confused.

"Then let me explain it to you. I'll use simple words so that way you can understand. If my limbs are immobilized, then that means that the muscles are locked, and even an outside force could not move them. However, if I simply can not control them, then an outside force _could _control them."

Mayuri still looked confused. "What's your point? There is no "outside force" to move your limbs, so you point is null!"

"I see that simpletons like you simply could not understand. Well, allow me to show you then."

Lia used her reiatsu, and attached spiritual ribbons to each of her limbs. Now, when she "pulled" on a ribbon, she could move the limb it was attached to. She could move her limbs, she just had to use the ribbons to do so.

"Interesting technique... This reminds me of the Quincy's Ransotengai, which is an advanced technique that allows the user to move his limbs with threads of energy! I can't wait to have you in my lab!"

Lia smiled savagely. "You won't get the chance! What, you thought that I would just _let _you take me there? Rage, Yorunohyo!" Once again a column of reiatsu engulfed Lia.

Mayuri stepped back, wondering what his new research subject was doing. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a humongous silver panther standing in Lia's place after the reiatsu column disappeared.

The new Lia cocked her head to the side, grinning slightly. "What was that about taking my partner to your lab?" She crouched, red eyes glinting in rage. She lunged forwards, and slammed into Mayuri, shoving him backwards.

Mayuri backed off, panting. "Ban...Kai!" he cried out. There was no way he would be able to fight this thing with just his Shikai. Best to finish this quickly.

The great centipede golden form of his sword appeared. She started spitting vapors from her mouth. It would kill Lia no matter what happened after the fight. Mayuri was not one to leave loose ends lying around, like that Ichimaru.

The cat, however, just narrowed her eyes. "Poison, eh? How dirty..." Mayuri was a little surprised that Lia could talk in that form. He started to wonder just what she was. She would provide very good research material, indeed.

Moments later a black shield rose around her, then disappeared. Had she tried some sort of shield and have it fail? Or did the shield merely become invisible? Perhaps Mayuri would have her do it for him again in his lab.

Lia lunged forwards, ignoring the poison. The blue vapor parted to either side of her, as if it could not pierce some invisible shield. Mayuri's eyes widened slightly. So _that's _what the shield does! It's keeping my poison out! How... rude! But there seemed to be no way to destroy the shield.

Lia lashed forwards, and slashed down the giant centipede's side. The golden creature tried to retaliate, but the panther had already darted away. The Bankai swung its head from side to side in confusion, looking for the small darting figure that had wounded it. Then Lia attacked again.

Lia was too fast for Mayuri's Bankai. She would dart in and dart out, leaving small claw wounds. None of them was lethal in of itself, but they were adding up. Soon Mayuri's Bankai would be destroyed, unless he did something. Yet, what could he do? This monster cat was obviously too fast for him, and apparently too fast for even his Bankai to handle! And there was no way for him to damage this creature. If his Bankai couldn't do anything.

No, the only thing to do was retreat. If he got the chance. If the cat was fast enough, then she would catch him, and still kill him, _even _if he did turn into a liquid. The creature lunged forwards, jumping on the top of Mayuri's Bankai, and running down the top. The silver cat's footsteps were quick, and she jumped down at Mayuri, her claws extended, her eyes blazing with a fury that made Mayuri shudder.

Mayuri rolled out of the way. The cat smashed into the ground. She got up, staggering slightly, and shook her head. She tried to attack again, lunged forwards. However, apparently Mayuri's Bankai was good for something. Its claws smashed into the cat's side, lifting it up. The cat's eyes widened in shock that she got hit. Obviously she had thought that the Bankai could not harm her.

Yorun snarled in fury as she was lifted skyward, caught on the claws of that monstrous centipede. Then a blast of force pushed her off of the claws, and had her land neatly, despite the bad wounds that the monster had inflicted on her. Lia had thought quickly, and had pushed off of the Bankai's claws with a blast of reiatsu.

The silver cat staggered, blood coming out of the puncture wounds. Lia healed them with a quick thought. Yorun raised her head, once again ready to do battle with this strange captain. Her eyes blazed with rage.

She lunged forwards, slashing out with his forepaws. Mayuri's Bankai met its destruction at the claws of an enraged Yorun. Yorun sprang forwards, leaping straight towards Mayuri. Every hair on her pelt was ready to kill this captain, who had hurt her Lia so badly!

Her claws would have sunk deep into the captain's flesh... except for the fact that the captain was seeping away through several cracks in the ground. Mayuri finished his getaway, leaving his opponent confused as to where he had gone. Yorun looked around, sniffing the air. As she could smell nothing, she assumed that the captain had somehow gotten away, and returned to Lia's form.

Lia tensed slightly, ready to take off back into the sky... She had promised to get to Nekoka when she was done here. Now was the time to do that. She hoped that Nekoka and Ishida were fine.

That's when she sensed it. Nekoka's reiatsu was fluctuating. Like she was getting ready to protect someone. Lia's eyes flashed. She was still in her Vasto Lorde form, but she didn't care who saw her at this point. Nekoka needed her. Lia only prayed that she would not be too late.


	11. Ishida and Nekoka, Captured!

A/N And here is the 10th chapter. As always, please review, so I know how to make this better!

Nekoka raised her head, looking at the sky through the barrier. She waited for Lia. Nekoka knew that Lia would win, and then come for Nekoka. Lia always did win. There was no way that this weird captain would be _any _match for Lia!

All Nekoka could do was wait, however. Lia would come when she came. And she had a far more important task than worrying about Lia's safety: protecting the human. Lia had said he was important, so it was Nekoka's job to protect him, no matter what happened.

Nekoka's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a bunch of different reiatsus coming her way. They were coming from the alley at the head of this one. They were definitely Shinigami. Perhaps it was a patrol, one of the many that must be combing Seritei, looking for any trace of the Ryoka that had invaded.

It didn't really matter, though. They were definitely hostile, which meant that they would attack on sight. Even if they didn't see her, they would definitely see Ishida. And Lia had told her to protect the boy. No, all that mattered was their strength.

Most of them were not worth sweating about. He could defeat them all at once, they were so weak. However, two were very strong. They might pose a problem. Nekoka knew she was strong, but she would not be bale to defeat two captain-level Shinigami. If they discovered her and Ishida, things could get very unpleasant.

Nekoka frowned, and toughened the barrier. She hoped that the patrol would not come towards her. However, they seemed to be doing just that. The only option seemed to be to fight. Since they were stronger than Neko, there would be no point in fighting.

For a moment she hoped to avoid combat at all. Perhaps they would continue past? But, no, the barrier covered more area than that. And the moment they passed through it they would see Ishida and Neko. The barrier would not keep anything out, it would just hide them. These Shinigami could pass through it very easily indeed.

Nekoka glanced at Ishida. He was still unable to fight. The poison that the weird three-pronged weapon that captain had been using was still in his system. There was no way he would be able to fight in his condition.

He couldn't move his limbs at all. Even if he could form his Quincy bow, he would be unable to fire it. He could do nothing in a fight, Even if he wanted to fight, Nekoka wouldn't let him.

"Ishida, there are Shinigami coming this way," Neko said. "Let me handle it. If I can't defeat them, then just go with them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just don't like it. How are you going to fight them off alone?" Ishida asked.

"I'll find a way." Nekoka's voice was confident, even though she wasn't sure it was possible. However, she had been given the task of protecting the boy. She would carry out her orders as best as she could, even if it meant death for her. She crouched, and made ready to fight.

Toshirou walked along calmly, with Matsumoto and a bunch of other people from his squad. He was heading down an empty alleyway, doing a patrol. He noticed nothing unusual, though he was scanning the walls, searching for those dratted Ryoka.

So far they seemed to have all been able to avoid the patrols. Toshirou was not sure how they managed it. Well, either avoid the patrols, or annihilate them when they actually _found _a Ryoka. Really, Toshirou thought, they were losing this one.

Toshirou had to wonder what the Ryoka wanted. Did they just want to attack Soul Society to attack Soul Society? Or did they have another motive? Perhaps it would be better just to give them what they wanted. However, that would be rather humiliating, and Toshirou didn't really think that the higher-ups would just give the Ryoka their goal.

Toshirou was jarred from his thoughts as he walked through some sort of wall. He blinked, confused, because if it had been a wall, then why was he able to walk through it? Yet it had felt like a wall. Like a thin sheet of water. He looked around him again.

There was a boy dressed in odd white clothing in front of him. Where had he come from? Could the strange wall be some sort of barrier, erected to hide the boy? That would make sense. Maybe that was how the Ryoka had managed to evade patrols. But this one had just happened to pass through his hiding place.

There was also a hissing black cat. The cat stood in front of the boy, as if to protect him. The cat's fur was all fluffed out, and its claws were unsheathed. It was growling, deep in its throat. The cat's eyes flashed. They were an odd golden color. Also, its sclera were black. It was a very weird cat, that was for sure.

The cat snarled, and lunged forwards, slashing out with a paw. It was attacking, for sure. Why did this strange cat seem to hate him? Was it in fact some sort of strange guardian? Who knew what powers these Ryoka could possess? Maybe this cat was some sort of defense mechanism.

Toshirou moved to dodge, but the cat somehow got in the attack anyhow. It moved far faster than an ordinary cat should have been able to. Blood spattered on the ground, coming out of a cut just above his eye. Toshirou cursed as blood got in his eye. He looked around for the cat, but it seemed to have disappeared.

Matsumoto came through the weird barrier. She looked just as confused as Toshirou had when he came through. However, she quickly forgot the boy lying against the wall, when she saw Toshirou's injury. Her eyes widened slightly. How had her captain gotten injured?

"What happened?" she asked. Had the boy done something, somehow? Even though he wasn't moving now, he could have done something earlier...

"Cat. It just lunged at me, and scratched me," Toshirou replied fairly calmly. He voice held no tremors of emotion that a cat had managed to hit him.

"A cat?" Matsumoto asked. "How was a cat able to hurt you?"

"It wasn't an ordinary cat," Toshirou replied. "It had weird gold eyes. But it appears to be gone now-" Toshirou was cut off as said cat appeared on his head, hissing and spitting. It had dropped from above, and landed perfectly on Toshirou's spiky hair.

Toshirou picked it of his head, ignoring its efforts to cling to his scalp, and flung it against a wall. He didn't care what form it was in, this strange guardian wasn't going to stop him from taking the boy in.

The cat screeched, and smashed into the wall. It made a large hole, and bricks feel down on top of it. It was probably pretty badly injured, if not dead. Toshirou ignored it, and knelt to examine the boy.

"Definitely a Ryoka," he said. "We'll take him back. Grab that cat, too. Just in case its a Ryoka in disguise or something, we'll take it back too. It also could be some sort of guardian that the boy has summoned. If that is so, then Mayuri will want to take a look."

Nekoka hissed as she was grabbed by the pretty woman who had come through the barrier earlier. She was about to fight, when a thought occurred to her. If she could get captured, then escape, she could infiltrate the center of the enemy base. So she did not struggle.

The woman had probably noticed that Neko had no wounds on her. However, she did not comment specifically on it. They were probably taking it for granted that Neko was more than she seemed.

Nekoka and Ishida were taken into custody by the Shinigami. They were placed in a empty cell. The cell had some bunk beds lining the wall. It also had a high window, covered by bars. It was nice enough, if cold.

Nekoka walked around the cell, stretching her legs. Getting carried by the scruff of her neck wasn't comfortable. She didn't know how kittens stood it. She watched the guard. The guard was fairly weak, and Nekoka thought she could break out easily. But not quite yet.

Lia would come for her, by staying here, she would lead Lia to the center of Shinigami operations. She could bide her time until Lia came for her. Perhaps she would escape if Lia didn't come for her within a week or so.

Also, there was the matter of Ishida. The Quincy was still badly hurt. And he was constrained with spirit-compressing handcuffs. The only way to successfully escape would be to get those off of him, and Nekoka didn't know how to do that. She didn't have hands in her true form, either.

Lia would know when she came.

Lia landed in the empty stretch of alley where Nekoka had been. She could tell that Nekoka and Ishida had been here. But the trace was fading. They had been taken by... Shinigami? One of the party had disguised their tracks pretty well. Lia wondered who it had been. She had not known that Shinigami could disguise reiatsu traces.

Lia couldn't really see where they went from the alley. She could, of course, search for Neko's reiatsu. So she did that, extending her senses.

She encountered tons of different reiatsus. Shinigami really were all over the place, searching for the Ryoka that had somehow gotten into Seritei. But she could not find either of the two reiatsus she was searching for.

Where had they gone? Lia sighed, and crouched, ready to take off again. If she couldn't find Ishida or Neko with a mental search, then it would be best to start looking near the center of Seritei. They would be more likely to have a prison there. And even if there were multiple prisons, then a Ryoka would be more likely to be taken to a prison in the center. And Lia had no doubt that they had been taken to prison. The Shinigami wouldn't be so stupid to think that they were friends.

Lia jumped back into the sky, reforming her wings. It would be a long search.


	12. Rukia's Guilt and Ganju's Bravery

A/N This chapter focuses on Ganju and Hanatorou. The next chapter will mostly be about Ichigo/Yoruichi. Please review. :)

A single drop of green liquid fell on the forehead of one of the people guarding the way into the white tower. He looked up, confused. "What is this?" he asked, raising a hand to touch the green liquid. "Bird droppings?" Then, as his finger touched it, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

He wasn't dead, but his friend didn't see it that way. His friend thought that someone had killed him.

"Hey! What's wrong, Partner?" the other guard asked, starting to panic. "There you are, you lowlife?" he yelled, looking up at the form of Hanatorou on the roof of the guardhouse. "I won't let you get away!"

Ganju dropped down from the roof behind the poor guy. The guard turned around in time to catch Ganju's elbow in his face. He flew away, smashing into a nearby wall, where he did not move.

Hanatorou dropped down a rope, and landed next to Ganju. "Ganju, you overdid it," he said. "That's mean."

"Shut up!" Ganju yelled in response. "What about you with that medicine?" He thought that it was just as mean for Hana to knock out an enemy. At least Ganju had done it in an honorable way. Using poison...

"You mean this?" Hanatorou asked, pulling out a green vial of liquid. "This is a kind of anesthetic called 'trembling point.' One drop on the skin of someone with low spirit force muddles their consciousness, and makes them pass out."

"You got some scary stuff in there, man," Ganju said, sounding a bit freaked out.

"Really?" asked Hanatorou. He did not think that a medicine that knocked people out was that scary. "Well anyway, let's hurry." Hanatarou started running down the bridge to the white tower's door. Ganju followed.

Ganju and Hanatorou stood in front of the door. "So the entrance is a shutter-type," Ganju remarked. "Now, how to open it..."

"It's alright," Hanatorou said sort of firmly.

"What are you going to pull out this time?" Ganju asked. Hanatorou pulled out the key to the gate.

"I borrowed this spare key." Hanatorou began to open the door.

"Hey, is it okay to do that?" Ganju asked nervously.

"It probably won't be okay," Hantorou replied. "But last night I was thinking... All I've done is run away. So I thought I want to save Rukia, too. So I decided to do everything I could for that purpose. Even if it means that I have to face punishment later. But stealing a key is about the best I can do." Hanatorou turned around, grinning weakly. "That's why I'm so useless." Hana went back to opening the door.

"Nope, I'd say that's plenty," Ganju said firmly. "Stealing a key. It's helping us now, isn't it?"

The door opened. "I mean, geez, everyone's desperate to save this person, aren't they? This "Rukia" must be one hell of a cutie, man..."

"Well, that's not really true..." Hana protested weakly.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Ganju said. "Well, now lets have a look at this face!" Then he froze in shock as he saw Rukia's face.

"Who are you?" was all Rukia said. "Ichigo's companions?"

"It's me, Rukia! You're alright, aren't you?"

"You... Hanatarou? Why are you here?" Rukia asked, shocked.

Hanatorou grabbed Rukia's hands. "Let's talk later!" he said. "Come on, Ganju, lets hurry and get away!" Rukia stopped him, staring at Ganju.

"The pattern on those clothes..." she murmured. "are you... Kaien's brother?"

"You know each other?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I know that face. As if I could forget the Shinigami that killed my brother!" Hana stared at Ganju, confused.

"What are you talking about? Rukia wouldn't do that! She would never-"

"It's all right, Hanatorou. He is correct. I did kill Kaien Shiba."

Ganju rushed forwards, and grabbed the front of Rukia's robe. "I knew it!" he said.

"Do as you wish," Rukia said, still calm, despite being faced with the brunt of Ganju's wrath. "If it is by your hand, then I shall not resist death." Hana grabbed Ganju's arm.

"Stop! Didn't Ichigo send us to save her, not kill her?" he cried. That was when the room filled with a strong spiritual pressure. Ganju released Rukia, and stared at the door, which was still open. They stared I shock at the form of Byakuya, walking down the bridge towards them.

"There's no way we can win..." Ganju murmured. "He is one of the strongest captains."Ganju grinned slightly. "Might be better to beg for our lives and hope he lets us go."

"What are you saying, Ganju?" Hana said frantically. "Let's run away with Rukia!"

"Idiot!' Ganju snapped. "Do you see a way out? The bridge is the only way! And that's being blocked by Byakuya! Are you telling me to risk my neck for _her?_ She _killed _my brother! For someone... For someone like _her?_"

"I understand," Hana said, bowing his head. "I guess it can't be helped. You didn;t have a reason to save Rukia to being with. Forcing you to stay here would be really insensitive of me. So at least when you escape, please take Rukia with you. I'll stay here... and hold him back!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think I understand how you fell, Ganju. There's no one who would risk their life for an enemy."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Ganju roared. "You felt that reiatsu! We don't have a chance against it! Neither of us could handle that!"

"I know that. But I came this far because I wanted to save Rukia. I can;t just leave here without doing anything. Thank you for everything you've done!" Hanatorou said, bowing. "here I go." Hanatorou left through the door, to face Byakuya himself.

"Wait!" Ganju ran after Hana and stood in front of him. "I stand more of a chance than you. Get Rukia away from here!"

Hana hesitated, then nodded. "Yes!"

"I sensed some spiritual pressure coming towards this tower," Byakuya said haughtily. "I thought it might be someone powerful who was hiding their reiatsu, but now I see it was just another low-life. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's sword disintegrated into cherry blossom petals, which came at Ganju in a cloud.

He didn't stand a chance, and fell, covered in wounds from Senbonzakura. Ukitake came along as well, and stood next to Byakuya. Then they both gasped and looked in the same direction.

"What is this spiritual pressure?" Ukitake asked.

"It's captain level, but one that I've never felt before," Byakuya murmured, confused.

_Ichigo? _Rukia thought. _Is that you? _


	13. Saving Ichigo

A/N Please review! :)

Ichigo landed on the bridge with a loud thump. The token that he was using to let him fly returned to its natural state, which looked like a pole with a bird skull on top of it. He raised his head, and looked at Rukia, who he had landed beside. He was practically covered in bandages; he had obviously been badly wounded recently.

He was still panting slightly from his flight here. Using the thing had been pretty simple, but it had still taken effort, especially in Ichigo's wounded state. Still, though, he was here now, and that was what mattered. Now it was time to get Rukia out of there.

"Hey, Rukia," he said.

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled. Her voice was furious, despite the fact that Ichigo had come to rescue her. Why was she so angry? "Why did you come after me? I specifically told you _not _to go after me!"

"Hey! You are the one who is being rescued, you can't complain!" Ichigo yelled back, glaring furiously.

"Yes I can complain, if you coming here is going to end up with you being dead!" Rukia yelled back, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm not going to die! I'm going to defeat them, and take you and the others home!" Ichigo cried out. For a moment, a blue aura blazed around him.

Hanatorou spoke up. "Hi Ichigo."

"Hey, Hana," Ichigo replied. "How're you?"

"I'm fine," Hanatorou replied, smiling weakly. "But shouldn't you be worrying about him?" Hana pointed to Byakuya.

Ichigo nodded. Hana was right. This captain was going to stand in his way for sure. Which meant that Ichigo had to deal with him. "You're awfully confident," Ichigo told him. "All that time that my friends and I were talking, you could have been attacking."

Byakuya looked slightly amused. He ignored this Ryoka's question. He also ignored the fallen form of his defeated opponent behind him. That Ryoka was dead, he was not worth worrying about.

"So you have come to save her as well?" he asked.

"Of course I have!" Ichigo responded to Byakuya. "Why would I come here if I _wasn't _going to save her?"

"How would I know? However, your coming here as left me with no choice but to kill you." Byakuya's voice was as calm and composed as ever. His sword started to glow pink. "Scatter," he began. He got no further, as Yoruichi showed up in her human form, and wrapped a length of bandage around Byakuya's blade.

"Yoruichi. You dare to show your face here."

Yoruichi grimaced slightly. "Yes." _Foolish boy, _she thought. Ichigo had been very stupid to head out on his own. He did not know his own strength at all if he thought he could fight against Byakuya and win. She had to get him out of there. However, he would not listen to a reasonable intercourse, and they didn't have time to talk right now anyways.

The only way to get him away from here would be to knock him unconscious, then run away. Yoruichi lunged forwards towards Ichigo. Before Ichigo could react, she thrust an anesthetic deep into his bloodstream.

The anesthetic was very powerful. He collapsed at once, and went limp. Yoruichi caught him, and picked him up.

"You knocked him out," Byakuya observed.

"Yes. He is not capable in facing you now. However, in three days I will make him stronger than you. I will see you in three days, Byakuya Boy."

"You think to get away?" Byakuya's tone had no emotion in it.

"Of course," Yoruichi replied. "Think, have you ever once beaten me at "tag"?" Then there was a thump behind Byakuya.

Lia stood up, and tossed her dark blue hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes gleamed. "Need help?" she asked Yoruichi calmly.

Yoruichi hesitated. "Can you keep him occupied?"

Lia grinned. "Sure, though I don't know how long I can distract two captains. Go, Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded, and disappeared, using Shunpo to head off. Byakuya was about to follow her, but Lia landed in front of Byakuya.

"Hey, now, did I say you could follow them?" she asked. Her tone was teasing.

Byakuya stared at Lia. He did not think Lia was worth his notice. "I need no permission from you."

"That's not very nice!" Lia protested. She slid into a slightly tensed stance. "I think I need to teach you a lesson, Mr. Arrogance."

"Mr. Arrogance" raised his zanpakto and lunged forwards, attacking quickly. Lia dodged to the side. She was fast and dodged each of Byakuya's attacks. All she had to do was buy time for Yoruichi and Ichi to get away. Then she could head out and join them.

However, this captain was fast. He sliced out, and Lia just barely dodged. Byakuya's zanpakto cut into her cheek, leaving a line of red down the side of her face. She crouched, and counterattacked, spinning her foot at his head. He ducked, and slashed out with his zanpakto.

Byakuya's attack sliced at Lia's leg. She staggered against the side of the bridge. The only way out of here would be to fly.

Byakuya's sword slashed into her other leg, and she collapsed to the ground. If only she could get over the side of the bridge... then she would be able to get away. Just five more feet. She inched away from Byakuya, with his sword of death. If she had been thinking she would have called up Yorun. But she wasn't thinking. She was scared, and her only thought was to somehow get away.

Byakuya's sword slashed forwards, in a path that would surely have ended her life. But the sword smashed into the wood of the bridge. Lia was a small dot far below the bridge hurtling towards the ground.

"She suicided?" asked Ukitake in disbelief.

"I doubt it," Byakuya replied. "I think she has some plan. You should take the Ryoka on the ground back to detention. Until we resolve the Aizen case, the Ryoka are are prime suspects. I will go after this other Ryoka, if in fact she does have a plan to get away."

Ukitake hesitated. "Are you sure? She might be drawing you away into a trap."

"I'm sure."

"Very well. I will also deal with Rukia and the 4th squad member."

Their conversation was interrupted as a blazing blue fireball shot into the sky, traveling straight up. It curved around in its path, and then straightened out, heading in the same direction that Yoruichi had taken earlier. Then, as Byakuya watched, the fireball disappeared. It was all very strange.

_ What are these Ryoka?_ Byakuya wondered. _How did she do that? Was she inside that fireball? _Byakuya sighed. He could not go after her, not when he didn't know where she had gone. No, the only thing to do was wait, as much as Byakuya disliked that option.

Byakuya sighed, and got to the matter of dealing with the mess that the Ryoka had caused there.


	14. Comparing Notes and Training

A/N MAJOR SPOILERS! If you haven't watched through episode... I think 62? the be warned. There are major spoilers in this...

And of course, please review. :)

Lia landed next to Yoruichi in the large underground cave. She allowed the blue fireball around herself to dissipate, and stood up, having healed the injuries that Byakuya had inflicted on her. Once she had calmed down, a flicker of reiatsu was all that was needed.

Once again, Lia cursed the fact that she had only rarely fought one-on-one with a Shinigami captain. Usually she had her minions deal with any Shinigami she encountered on her very rare visits to the real world.

Lia sighed. She was still in her Vasto Lorde form. She banished that power, and shrank down to a more human shape. Her mask vanished, and her hair shortened. Lia looked like a blue-haired high-schooler once more.

"So you found us," Yoruichi said calmly. "I thought you would, but I was not sure."

Lia grinned slightly. It had been easy to figure out where Yoruichi and Ichigo were. However, it had not been easy to figure out where the entrance to the underground space was. It had been very well hidden.

"Of course I found you," Lia replied. "I can find Ichigo anywhere. Anyway, why did you bring him here?"

"You know how I said that I'd be able to have him face Byakuya in three days? Well, I plan to teach him Bankai." Lia was slightly surprised. She had _thought _Bankai was only obtainable by the very best Shinigami. She knew Ichigo was powerful, but he had not been a Shinigami for very long.

"Not that I really know anything about it, but doesn't obtaining Bankai normally take ten years or something?"

"Normally, yes. But we do not have that time. So I am going to use Urahara's very dangerous method."

"Very dangerous method? Does Ichigo know what he's getting into?"

"Probably not. I'm not going to let him know. If he thought that his training was very dangerous, then he probably wouldn't do it. He _must _learn Bankai if he is going to save Rukia. And he must save Rukia..."

"Why is it so important to save Rukia? He only knew Rukia for two months..."

Yoruichi looked uncomfortable. Clearly something was going on here. There _was _another reason to save Rukia. Lia wondered if Ichi knew this reason. Probably not. Lia guessed that she wouldn't be as uncomfortable-looking if Ichi knew. She probably thought that Lia would tell him if she told Lia.

Lia made up her mind. If it was something that was that serious, then there was no way that she would force Yoruichi to tell her. Although, it would be interesting if it had something to do with Aizen's plot... maybe she should test Yoruichi. So she decided to ask the question. "Does it have something to do with someone named Aizen?"

Yoruichi looked startled. Lia had been correct. It _did _have something to do with Aizen's plot... maybe she should do a little digging. "And does it have something to do with an object called the Hogyoku?"

Yoruichi shuddered slightly. Obviously she was wondering how Lia knew so much. "Since you already seem to know so much about it... yes, it does. However, promise not to tell Ichigo. It might distract him, and that would be very bad."

Lia nodded. "I understand. I swear that I will not tell Ichigo what you tell me unless it will threaten his life or the life of one of his friends. Is that satisfactory?"

"It's probably the best that I'm going to get, so yes, it is. Urahara, the person who trained Ichigo before he came here, implanted the Hogyoku in Rukia's soul. The Hogyoku is an object that has the ability to make Arrancar."

"Arrancar? You mean those mutants that remove their mask for some weird reason? The ones that are outcasts because they try to become like Shinigami?"

"Yes, the very same. We believe that Aizen is trying to make these Arrancar so that way he can destroy Soul Society, or something similar. We do not know where he plans to do this, however."

"I do know. He made a deal with my "father" Lord Vrakel. I suspect that Aizen plans to kill him once he has set up his base. Lord Vrakel is pretty much going to let him have an abandoned fort or something like it. Also, he is going to provide passage into Hueco Mundo."

"Who is your father? Is he a Vasto Lorde like yourself?"

"I am no longer a Vasto Lorde. And, yes, he is. However, from what I could sense of Aizen's aura, Aizen is strong enough to kill him. Of course, he will probably make it look like one of Vrakel's minions killed him. Aizen will not want people to not support him because he killed a Vasto Lorde. But Aizen will not let Vrakel live. Vrakel is the only person who really knows the layout of the fort. He could give vital information away. He could also decide that he doesn't want Aizen there anymore, and possibly form an army that could defeat Aizen. Aizen will not let that happen."

"Then things are grave indeed. And it is more crucial than ever that Ichigo save Rukia."

"But you said that the Hogyoku was sealed within Rukia's soul. Doesn't that mean that it will get destroyed when Rukia is executed?"

"If they were using the standard execution methods, yes. But they are not. They are using the Sogyoku. The Sogyoku will vaporize her soul, leaving the Hogyoku untouched. We think that Aizen is probably manipulating Central 46 somehow-"

"What is Central 46?"

"The central command for Shinigami. As I was saying, Aizen has probably somehow managed to control them, perhaps murder them all. He has been issuing orders to make Rukia's execution happen sooner, because he is afraid that Ichigo will get there before Rukia can be killed."

"I see. Then it is imperative that Ichigo obtain Bankai so he can get Rukia out."

"Yes. However, as I said before, it is very dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?"

"Well, he'll be fighting his zanpakto, probably. That's dangerous enough. Also, his method puts a high strain on Ichigo's soul. If Ichigo doesn't master it in three days, then it is quite possible that he will die."

"I see. Well, I'll be getting along then. It appears that you know all about this technique of teaching, and I would probably only get in the way. And it also seems as though you already know everything. So there's really nothing I can do to help."

"Wait! Don't go, you should stay and train as well! We will need your strength to stop Aizen, especially if you think he is strong enough to kill a Vasto Lorde easily!"

Lia hesitated. She hadn't actually considered the possibility of training herself. She had figured that she was as strong as she could get, for now. But it couldn't hurt, she supposed... "Well, I guess. I will train. But I don't think that you can train me. You aren't familiar with my kind's techniques. And I don't have anyone to fight..."

_You have me, _Yorun remarked. _I'd be willing to manifest and fight you, so we could both get stronger. And we do need to be stronger if we are to defeat Aizen. After all, if he establishes his palace in Hueco Mundo, then we will end up with a Shinigami ruling all of Hueco Mundo._

_Thank you, Yorun._

_ It's nothing. I want to get stronger just as badly as you do. And I want to kill Aizen because I care just as much about our traditions as you do._

Lia nodded. "That's settled, then."

"Did you find an opponent?" Yoruichi asked. Her tone was a bit inquisitive. Perhaps she thought that Lia had something like a zanpakto.

"Sort of," Lia said dryly. "She was always with me, I just had to ask her."

"I see. You have a great talent for being mysterious."

"I do try," Lia replied, laughing a little. It was true. Lia liked being mysterious. It made people less likely to ask questions. That way she didn't have to lie to people. And, oddly enough, she didn't like to lie to people.

Lia closed her eyes, and sighed. She was a little ways away from where Ichigo would be trying to master his Bankai. Hopefully that distance would be enough. _We should move farther away, _Yorun said.

_What? Why? Won't this be far enough? _Lia asked.

_Not if it's Ichigo training. He's very strong, and his zanpakto probably is as well. We will be in danger of being in the middle of their fight._

_ Very well. _Lia darted farther away, far enough that she couldn't see him. _Is this far enough, do you think?_

_ Yeah, this should work. _Lia nodded, and raised her hand straight out to her side. The ground shuddered slightly under her feet. Pure black reiatsu traveled along it. It writhed and spun, covering Lia's hand in dancing black flames.

It flowed out of Lia, and formed into a whirling column. The black flames swelled higher, then dissipated. A panther stood in place of the column. Her pelt was as black as night, and she was slightly larger than an ordinary panther, but not by much.

She casually licked a paw. **Are you ready? **Yorun asked. Her voice carried a lot more power in her physical form. It seemed to shake the very earth.

"Of course," Lia replied.

**Then I shall began. **Black flames roared around the panther. They nearly covered her, blazing out in a huge encompassing aura.

Light blue flames rushed up around Lia. With her inner, darker self gone, Lia's reiatsu was much lighter. Both aura's dissipated, and the battle began.

The panther lunged at Lia, claws outstretched. Her eyes were narrowed, and her ears were back. Lia rolled to the ground, and hooked out her feet, trying to catch Yorun. Yorun landed gracefully a ways off, and reared up onto her hind legs.

She appeared to leave her belly exposed, but Lia knew better. If Lia attacked Yorun's belly, Yorun would drop down, and hit Lia hard with her front paws. The open belly was a lure to her opponent.

Lia got to her feet. Yorun immediately attacked, slashing out with her front paws, moving forwards in a controlled way. Her back paws clutched the earth, and her tail lashed back and forth, helping Yorun keep her balance.

However, that attack was very hard to use. It is very hard to stand on your back paws when you are a cat. Even though Yorun had been using this move for a long time, she still was a little bit unbalanced. Lia could use that to her advantage. She slashed out at Yorun's back paws, making her lose her balance. Yorun staggered around, and dropped to all fours, but not before her tail whipped forwards, lashing across Lia's back.

If Yorun was an ordinary panther, this attack wouldn't have mattered. But Yorun was no ordinary panther. Yorun's tail was covered with small black spikes that were hidden among her fur. Lia had forgotten about this particular attack, and had forgotten to guard against it. If she had remembered, She could have blocked the attack/

Lia winced as she felt hot blood running out of her back from where Yorun's barbed tail had struck. She healed it, and attacked again. Her hand lashed forwards, and slashed through empty space as Yorun Sonidoed away.

Lia followed, and the two fought faster than the eye could see. They materialized at opposite sides of a large rift in the ground. They both panted for breath. Lia straightened up first. There was a scratch above her left eye. She also had a scratch down her side.

Yorun's fur was even darker with blood at her shoulder, and her mouth was open as she gasped for breath. She raised her head, and her red eyes gleamed. She lunged forwards again, her claws slashing out.

Lia dodged to the side, rolling away. She was driven back by Yorun, until her back was against a cliff. She hesitated for a mere second, before quickly scaling the cliff. Yorun's claws smashed into the base of the tall pillar, and it started to lean to the side, collapsing.

Lia leaped clear, and landed lightly on her two feet. She looked around for Yorun, but could not find her. Then Yorun's shoulder slammed into Lia's back, and Lia flew through the air, smashing into another pillar.

Lia winced. Her head hurt. A lot. She reached up, and felt it. There was another raw wound there. Lia took the time to heal it. A shallow scrape above her eye was one thing, a large head wound was another thing entirely.

Lia got up growling. She did her best to act like she hadn't been hurt by that attack at all, but they both knew that wasn't true. Yorun waited for Lia to recover. She was nice like that.

Lia shook her head, and charged forwards. Her bare feet pounded the ground as she shot forwards, Sonidoing. Yorun, of course, dodged, and Lia followed. They both paused for an instant. Then the intricate dance of combat resumed.

Ichigo raised his current sword, blocking Zangetsu's swing. He heard crashing from where Lia was fighting, and he saw a tall pillar collapsing out of the corner of his eye.

**Concentrate, **Zangetsu ordered as he attacked once more. Ichigo's sword shattered, and he grabbed another one, pressing forwards. He wondered how Lia was doing. Was she winning against her opponent? Or was she losing?

Ichigo fought even harder as he thought of Rukia. _I will come save you! _he thought. _I will not fail! I will defeat my zanpakto, master Bankai, and come and defeat all those who would dare to execute you!_

Lia sighed, sitting down at the dinner table with Ichigo and Yoruichi. Yorun had eventually won, of course. She always did. Still, though, Lia had managed to mark her inner self. Ichigo's training appeared to be going well. He was improving very rapidly. However, Lia sensed that Yoruichi was not happy with Ichigo's progress. She wondered why.

Didn't he have three days to achieve Bankai? He still had plenty of time if that's what needed to happen. Lia didn't really know anything about how a Shinigami learned Bankai, but it seemed to her that if the goal was to beat your zanpakto, then Ichigo was doing quite well.

Yet, how much time did they really have? Did they even have three fully days until Aizen gained possession of the Hogyoku? Lia would have to ask Yoruichi about that. It would be rather important to know if they were almost out of time or not.

Yet another worry plagued her mind. Were Nekoka and Ishida alright? Lia didn't really worry about Ishida; she barely knew the Quincy. It was Nekoka, her lifelong companion, that Lia worried about. If Nekoka got injured... Lia would be devastated, even though Vasto Lorde weren't supposed to care about their servants. Though, of course, Lia was by no means a Vasto Lorde.

Lia was awake for a while that night, thinking.


	15. Breakouts

A/N The next one will have some action! I promise. And please review.

Renji sat alone in his cell. He had been jailed after failing to kill the orange-haired Ryoka. He thought about Rukia. They had shared so many happy times together... They had been friends for a long time. Perhaps... perhaps even more than friends.

But that was beside the point. Renji couldn't just stand by as Rukia was executed. He had known her for far too long to be able to just blindly follow the law. Renji would challenge the law for Rukia. He would to escape, and then save her.

Perhaps he would train in between. He could find wherever Ichigo was hiding, and then train beside him. He did need to become stronger to fight Byakuya.

Renji nodded, and blasted through the door of his cell. His guard collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out of his nose. Renji stepped over the remains of the bars and the poor Shinigami, and went off to save Rukia.

"Time to go, Zabimaru."

Kira sat in his cell, breathing hard. _I pointed my sword at Hinamori, _he thought. _What have I done?_ _I'm despicable! Despicable! _He relieved the moment, how Hinamori had screamed at seeing Aizen, then lunged forwards and attacked Kira's captain. Kira had blocked the strike, and they had fought for a few blows... and then Captain Hitsugaya had intervened.

At least Captain Hitsugaya had been there to stop Kira. Hitsugaya had been right. Their first duty should have been to get Aizen down, not to fight. Kira grimaced, and tried to stop thinking about the matter.

Then the light clicked on. "Who's there?" Kira demanded to know. Ichimaru Gin walked in through the door.

"Hello. Having a little trouble?" Ichimaru asked, smiling as always.

"Captain Gin!" Kira gasped.

Ichimaru's smile widened. "I can help you out..."

Toshiro looked through the hole in the prison bars. Hinamori's cell was empty. Her guard was inside, rubbing his head as he woke up. It looked like Hinamori had tricked the guard somehow, then blasted her way out of her cell. "What happened here?" Toshiro asked.

"It was Hinamori! She asked for my attention, and then she put me to sleep using Kidou!"

Toshiro sighed. So now Hinamori was out and about. She no doubt was going after Ichimaru. Toshiro couldn't let her face Ichimaru alone. Ichimaru was just too strong. "She is a master of Kidou. If we really wanted to restrain her, we should have sealed her spiritual pressure," he mused.

Matsumoto nodded. "Yes. Let me guess: We are going after Hinamori?"

"Of course," Toshiro replied. He got up, and left, going in search of Hinamori. Matsumoto followed.

"Ooh, a butterfly," Ishida remarked. "I wonder if its spring here..."

Ganju stared at Ishida. "It's okay. We won't mind if you try to chase the butterfly, Ishida."

Ishida glared at Ganju. "I'm not mad or anything!" Chad ignored them both. They had been arguing with each other on and off throughout the past hour. There was no point in paying attention; it would just make them argue more.

Chad was far more concerned with their situation than Ganju's and Ishida's squabbles. They were in a prison cell. They had all been put there. The only reason that they had not been killed was that apparently someone important was killed.

Only Ichigo was still free. They had to wait until he came and got them. Chad was sure that Ichigo would come, eventually.

His thoughts turned to the strange black cat that had been brought in with Ishida. It had done nothing but sit in the corner. It looked bored. Chad wondered if there was something special about the cat. Why else would the Shinigami have taken the cat prisoner along with the rest of them? The cat calmly licked a paw.

Then the earth shuddered. The cat looked up, and crouched slightly, baring its teeth. It looked like it was trying to protect them. Chad stood up, and backed away from the back of the cell. Ishida and Ganju also did so.

The wall was blown in. Rubble rained down as Kenpachi Zaraki stepped through the hole in the wall. Orihime's head poked up above Kenpachi's shoulder. "Hi, people!" she said. "Stop that Yachiru!" Yachiru grabbed Orhime's legs, and Orihime was dragged back down, struggling to hold onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

The pretty man that Ganju had fought when he first arrived in Seritei also stepped through the hole. "Hey," Ganju said. "You're that person that I used a firework on."

Yumichika was angry, though he didn't show it. A pretty person should never act angry. It ruins their beauty. "Who are you?" he asked. "I don't remember ugly faces."

"Hey! I look prettier with the bandages! Everyone says so! And anyway, you can't even see my face!" Ganju protested hotly.

Yumichika ignored the Ryoka. Ikakku came through the hole as well. He grinned. Kenpachi said in a very deep voice "Come on, now. I'm bailing you out of jail."

"But why?" asked Ishida.

"You are looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. So am I. I wish to find him so that way I can fight him."

"You are looking for Ichigo just to fight him?" asked Ishida, amazed that Kenpachi would do such a thing.

"Of course," Ikakku replied. "My captain has finally found a good opponent. He is not going to lose the chance of fighting Ichigo again."

Ganju shook his head. "I'll never understand you people..." he murmured.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Kenpachi.

"we're coming!" Ganju said quickly. They all ran out of the hole in the wall, including the cat. Time to find Ichigo.


	16. Renji's Defeat

A/N Sorry for the late update. Please review.

Lia paused in her fight with Yorun. She raised a hand, silently communicating that something was wrong. Yorun nodded, and padded over to Lia's side. **What is it? **she asked.

"Someone's coming," Lia replied.

**Do you know who it is?**

"Nope! But I think that he is friendly. Not positive, but that is the most likely case. Should we head back to Ichigo?"

**Yes. I feel him now as well. He is going to enter this cavern near Ichigo. It will be best if we are nearby when he arrives. In case you are wrong and he is hostile.**

Lia nodded. It was common sense. Yorun and her ran over to where Ichigo and Zangetsu were fighting eachother. She climbed up the ridge where Yoruichi was watching, and stood beside her. Her eyes flicked across the ceiling, wondering where exactly he would come out.

A cloud of dust drifted down from the ceiling, and a red-haired Shinigami emerged from the dust cloud. He had weird tattoos, and his sword in its Shikai form over his shoulder. **Do you know who that is? **Yorun asked.

"I think he _might _be Renji Abarai. Ichigo fought with him earlier. He is a lieutenant."

**A lieutenant? What is he doing here, then?**

"Why are you asking me? I have no more idea than you do."

Renji then explained that he was here to master his Bankai. "I'm doing this so that way I can fight for Rukia as well. Ichigo... do you know that the execution date has been changed to tomorrow?"

Lia's eyes widened in shock. _Tomorrow? _Ichigo probably wouldn't have mastered Bankai by then! Still, though... she would stay with him until he was done. Nothing was going to harm him while she was there!

**So it's tomorrow, **Yorun remarked. **Then that means that we need to finish our training today.**

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go and keep fighting."

"Well, that's that, then," Renji said. He had just mastered his Bankai. He swung his sword over his shoulder, and walked off, waving goodbye. Lia wondered who Renji would fight first in his quest to save Rukia. She hoped that he would win against whoever it was. He seemed to be a nice enough person...

Renji finished knocking out the last of the patrol. He ignored their pleas not to do this, he was doing this for Rukia! Nothing would stop him from reaching Rukia! Nothing!

Except for the Shinigami captain who was standing on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. "Byakuya," Renji said, his calm voice disguising the turbulent emotions that roiled within him.

"Renji. You have become a threat," Byakuya stated, calm and composed.

"Get out of my way!" Renji demanded.

"No. Halt on your path, and I will not attack you."

"There is no way that I am not going to go after Rukia! I will let nothing, not even you, stand in my way!"

"Very well." Byakuya dipped his head, and then flash stepped behind Renji. Renji raised Zabimaru and blocked Senbonzakura's attack.

"_Senka. _I know that attack so well. You flash step behind an opponent, and try to sever their soul sleep and chain link in one hit. That move won't work on me."

"I see. Very well, then. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Renji's eyes widened as Byakuya' sword turned into floating cherry blossoms. They hovered in the air for a moment before diving down towards Renji.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled. His long whip-like sword swung through the air, cutting down the cherry blossoms. "I have always wanted to become better than you. Ever since we were in school, I have wanted to become better than you. And now I can. Bankai. Hihiō Zabimaru."

A giant snake started to form around Renji. It was made out of multiple segments, and a row of sharp spines ran down its back. The head was a snake's skull, with a red mane. Hihiō Zabimaru roared threateningly, his body coiled around his master. Renji held Hihiō Zabimaru's tail in one hand.

"When did you learn Bankai?" asked Byakuya, slightly surprised.

"You wouldn't know, because you never pay attention to your subordinates! I WILL save Rukia! And if you are in the way then I will defeat you!" Renji snapped back.

"You are far too weak to defeat me," Byakuya stated. "You shall not make me even go down on one knee. Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Renji sent his Bankai at Byakuya. Byakuya's Senbonzakura writhed around Renji's Bankai, which split up into its segments. Byakuya looked triumphant.

"Fool," Renji said curtly. "You did not defeat me. My Hihiō Zabimaru has the ability to split apart into its separate segments." He raised his hand, and the fallen segments of his Bankai rose into the air and reconnected.

Once again, Hihiō Zabimaru coiled around Renji. Renji sent it racing towards Byakuya. It hit him head on, and race dup into the air, coming back towards Renji, and once again coiling around him. Byakuya landed on one knee, and he panted dlightly for breath. He stood up, and Renji sent his Bankai at Byakuya again.

Byakuya created a fog using Kidou, and Hihiō Zabimaru paused for an instant before lunging forwards towards a shadowy shape that was Byakuya. However, his Bankai thrashed around wildly, and finally crashed into the ground and became still. What? How had Byakuya done that?

"Fool!" Byakuya stated. "I didn't use that Kidou to blind you. I used it to disrupt the rhythm of your Bankai. This is why it takes ten years to master a Bankai! It is _far _too early for you to use your Bankai in battle. And you forgot something: I also have a Bankai."

Byakuya sheathed his sword, and walked away, leaving Renji on the ground. He had just finished beating him with Byakuya's Bankai. It had actually been fairly easy. Byakuya had an execution to go to, after all. He could not waste any more time here.


	17. Uniting with Aizen and Ichimaru

A/N Enjoy!

Lia darted towards Central 46. The conversation that she had had with Yoruichi right before she had left kept running through her head.

"_You'd best go and check on Central 46. Ichigo will take care of Rukia. I suspect that Aizen has done something to them to make them keep changing Rukia's execution date." Yoruichi's voice was serious._

_ **We should unite again, before leaving, **Yorun remarked._

_ "Alright," Lia said. Yorun and Lia merged, becoming one with each other again. Lia tossed her now dark blue hair over her shoulder. She smirked at Yoruichi. "Don't worry, we'll take care of the problem."_

_ Lia snapped open dark blue wings, and shot towards the sky in a blaze of reiatsu._

Lia ignored the cries of fear from below. By this time she was used to them. Apparently a blazing cannonball flying through the sky wasn't normal here, even though that was the main mode of transportation in the section of Hueco Mundo where she had lived.

She slowed down as she reached the Central 46's compound. She heard voices up ahead. Something was wrong. She landed behind the white-haired Shinigami boy, and glanced over his shoulder. A brown-haired man with glasses and a silver-haired man with a creepy smile stood in front of him. She didn't recognize any of them, but there was one thing she did recognize immediately.

The scent of blood. It hung heavy in the air, so thick that Lia wondered why the others didn't sense it. She wondered where it was coming from. No one seemed to be injured...

Lia stepped forwards. "Greetings, Shinigami," She said, grinning. The kid spun, his sword out. The other two reacted less dramatically. They had known she was there. They just hadn't said anything.

"Welcome," the brown-haired guy said smoothly.

"Thank you," Lia replied just as smoothly.

"Why are ya here?" The silver-haired guy asked. He reminded Lia of a fox, with that creepy smile of his.

"Cuz a cat told me that looking in here would be a good idea. Guess she was right. Nice corpse you got there," Lia replied easily, spotting a girl on the ground behind the two men.

"A cat? Would that be a certain Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Well, there were actually two cats. But Yoruichi was one of them."

"Who was the other?" Fox asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Lia responded.

"Because we'll make you if you don't..." The brown-haired man's voice trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Why should I tell you my name when you haven't told me yours?" Lia asked him.

"A fair point," the guy conceded. "Very well. The man to my right is Gin Ichimaru. I am Sosuke Aizen."

_Aizen..._

_Aizen..._

_Aizen..._

Memory flooded through Lia, and she remembered...

_ Lia crept through the building, practicing her stalking skills on her way back to her room. Then her keen ears heard talking. Lia was not one to miss up on a chance to test her father. Her dream was to one day outdo him. _

_ She crept up to the door, and hid in the shadows, listening._

_ "So, let me understand this, Aizen. You are getting free reign over the ruins, and I am getting...what?"_

_ "A fair point, Vrakel. You are getting the satisfaction of being one of my subordinates."_

_ "Why would that be satisfaction?" Vrakel asked._

_ "Because you will be serving directly under me. You will have full command of my armies..."_

_ "And why would I want that? I would still be serving under someone."_

_ "Because you will also see the Shinigami wiped out."_

_ "You claim that you will wipe out the Shinigami... yet you are a Shinigami yourself. Why would you do this?"_

_ "To create a new, better world," was all Aizen said._

_ "Very well. The removal of our enemies will indeed be a great service. I agree to your terms. I will supply the required number of Menos to be turned into Arrancar."_

_ "Good. That's all I ask."_

Lia shook her head, clearing away that ancient conversation. She stared at the man who would try to take over Hueco Mundo. She stared at the man who her father had been plotting with. She stared at the man whose death would be everything she needed.

Flaming swords appeared in her hands. They glowed with her desire to kill. They hummed with her desire to slaughter. They trembled with her desire to destroy. Fury crashed over Lia, and she attacked.

In another part of Seritei, Renji ran away with Rukia over his shoulders. In yet another part Ichigo fought with Byakuya and won. The empty Sokyoku hill waited... waiting for the bloodshed that was yet to happen. Waiting for the Menos that would shortly appear overhead. Waiting for Aizen.

A/N This is a petition to the sight monitors. If you agree with it, then please post it on your fanfiction, and add your name at the bottom.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

LoveDragonsForever


	18. Failure

A/N Just a few more chapters left until this story is done. R&R!

Lia lunged forwards, flying over the ground. She ignored the shocked expressions from the Shinigami. She had no way to know that she had passed by the Aizen that they saw. She had no way to know that they thought she was fighting empty air.

Lia stared at Aizen, fury in her blazing blue eyes. "I. Will. Kill. You," Lia gritted out. She pushed forwards, pushing Aizen back. Aizen lunged for her, and Lia crossed her swords, blocking the blow. She was driven back into the wall. Aizen stepped away, smiling slightly.

"I wish that I could have enjoyed the pleasure of you company for longer... but all things must come to an end. Farewell." Lia lunged forwards, slashing, but her sword cut through empty air.

_"Damn!" _she cursed. Aizen had vanished with the other two captains. She had lost her chance to have her revenge. Lost her chance to shame her father, her father who had cast her out like she was nothing. Her father who was scheming with a Shinigami. It would be his undoing if Lia could catch Aizen. She was not about to let this chance slip by...

Lia hissed in irritation, and felt Aizen's new location. _Sokyoku Cliff. _She darted past the captains, ignoring their startled expressions. She crouched, and spread her wings, jumping into the air, blazing her way to where Aizen was.

She _would _capture Aizen and take him back... with this evidence, no one in Hueco Mundo would side with her father. The others of her kind would unite against Vrakel, and kill him for working with a Shinigami.

This had been her ultimate goal all along. Blazing towards Sokyoku cliff, a smile graced her lips.

_**On the Sokyoku cliff**_

Renji appeared, with Rukia still in his arms, and looked around, confused. What had happened/ Why were they back here? Hadn't they just left this place?

He looked up to see Aizen walking towards him with a measured pace. Renji tightened his grip on Rukia. This couldn't be Aizen. Aizen had died. This wasn't Aizen. It couldn't be, it just couldn't!

"Hello Renji," Aizen said smoothly. "It's been a while." renji noticed that beside him was the ever smiling Gin, as well as the blind Tosen.

Renji's eyes widened even further _No. This can't be real... it can't be!_

"Having trouble comprehending the facts?" Aizen asked.

Renji had no reply for that.

"Renji, lets make a deal. Hand over Rukia, and you get out of here alive. How's that sound?"

Renji shook his head. He wasn't letting Rukia out of his sight, not now. "No," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you probably wanted to keep holding onto her. I'll let you do that." Aizen smiled. "I'll cut off your arms, so that way they will keep holding Rukia."

Renji narrowed his eyes, and unsheathed Zabimaru, holding on to Rukia with one hand. He lunged forwards, attacking. Aizen dodged easily. Then he struck again, ripping Renji's zanpakuto apart. The fallen pieces of Zabimaru lay scattered across the ground behind Aizen.

Renji's eyes widened as he saw Aizen's blade descending down on his head. He was done for. He had failed Rukia in the end. He had been unable to protect her.

Renji closed his eyes, and heard the _cling _of metal striking metal. Renji opened his eyes, and glanced up to see Ichigo there in his Bankai.

"How'd you get so beat up, Renji? All you had to do was run with Rukia," Ichigo said.

"You don't look so hot yourself," Renji retorted. Ichigo disengaged with Aizen, and the two of them backed up.

"How amusing. However, crushing two ants will be no different from crushing two," Aizen said, completely unconcerned.

"Ichigo, I can only use this move once, but it will create an opening. Use that opening," Renji ordered.

Ichigo nodded. "Understood."

"Broken Baboon Fang Cannon!" Renji shouted. The bits of his broken zanpkauto rose into the air, glowing with red reiatsu. They all plunged towards Aizen.

Ichigo shot forwards, and put all his strength into one attack... only to be stopped by Aizen's finger.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when Aizen's blade ripped through him. He staggered backwards, and collapsed, still not believing. Aizen had stopped his blade with a _finger? _His Bankai, which, moments before, had defeat Byakuya Kuchiki, had been stopped so easily... it was unbelievable.

Aizen smirked. "I bet you are wondering what I want with Rukia," he said.

Renji glared at Aizen. They both knew that it was a futile show of resistance. Both Renji and Ichigo were incapacitated. They had lost.

Aizen went on to explain about the Hogyoku. He extracted it from Rukia, and then tossed Rukia aside like she was a rag doll.

Then Aizen's eyes widened as a wave of powerful reiatsu swept over the cliff... and a blue fireball crashed down in front of Aizen. Aizen leaped backwards.

IN the midst of the crater that had been created stood a figure. Blue flames wreathed her body... and her head was thrown back as more power than Ichigo had _ever _felt from her washed over them.

_Lia. _

A/N Lia's true power will be revealed next chapter. The next chapter will probably be posted withing the next couple days.


	19. Lia's True Power

A/N Here it is. I decided to update again today, so, yeah. Please review.

Lia smashed into the ground in front of Aizen. She allowed the blue flames to dissipate... but at that moment, power flooded through her. More power than she had had in months. The limit that Vrakel had put on her... had just disappeared. Lia through her head back and screamed as dark blue fire circled around her. She was lifted up into the air by the uncontrolled flow of her power returning to her.

She grew slightly taller, and her mask twisted and reformed into something that might vaguely remind you of a cat. An aggressive cat with large fangs. White armor flowed down from her mask, encasing most of her body. Her stomach was the only place unaffected. The armor turned into a more silvery color, and something like fur sprouted from it. Her hands morphed into something more like paws, complete with claws. A black cloak made out of panther fur came into existence. The clasp at her throat was a golden panther head. Lastly her hair grew longer and longer, until it touched the ground, and coiled around her feet. Silver bone armor encased the entire length, with a large, spiked ball at the end.

Lia raised her head, and roared. She landed on the ground, the column of her power dissipating. Lia growled deep in her throat, and moved to stand in front of Ichigo and Renji. These people were hers! Hers! No one was going to get to them! Not while she still had breath in her body to fight.

Lia coiled up her hair in one hand. It looked like a silver whip. She flicked her wrist, and sent the length racing at Aizen. She had to make a few length adjustments, but it worked. She charged up a cero, and sent that at him as well, pulling back her hair whip for another shot.

Lia sent the whip at Aizen again, rushing forwards as fast as her feet could carry her. She slashed forwards with one of her hands. Aizen caught the claws on his zanpakuto, and was driven back. Or so it seemed. Lia lashed forwards with her other hand... and he caught it in his. Lia snarled, and whipped her head, sending her hair into Aizen's face.

Aizen dodged the whip, but let go of Lia's hand. Lia danced backwards, and then jumped towards Aizen, using Sonido. She shot off another cero on the way, and lashed out at his head with one clawed foot. He dodged the brunt of the attack, but the claws still hit his shoulder. They did no damage, however.

Lia focused her reiatsu into one of her hands, and lashed forwards with the weak one first. Then she attacked with the strong one. As she predicted, Aizen was unable to block the strong one, but, once again, he managed to dodge most of the attack. Lia's attack damaged him a bit, but the scratch healed up quickly.

Lia growled in her throat. This was not working, and she was starting to tire. She had to end this quickly, or she would lose. She lunged forwards, but was driven back as Aizen changed his mind about what he was going to do. He suddenly started attacking. Lia was able to parry most of his attacks with her claws, but she was still being driven back.

She jumped into the sky above Aizen, yelling "Rage, Yorunohyõ!" Her plan was to finish him off now, before she tired out. It didn't work. _Nothing happened. _Lia only had one moment to be surprised before Aizen swung with his sword. Lia did her best to dodge, but still got hit hard by the attack. It sliced straight through her armor, and she was thrown to the ground, wounded in much the same way as Ichigo.

Aizen walked forwards, ready to deal the finishing blow to the Vasto Lorde when a blade appeared at his neck. "Don't move," Soi Fon ordered. Other captains showed up, effectively capturing the three traitorous captains.

Lia nearly gasped in relief. _Nearly. _She was still a Vasto Lorde among Shinigami, and right now she was pretty darned helpless. Still, though, there was one thing she could try and do. _Yorun? Are you there? _She asked mentally. There was no reply. _Yorun? _No response. What had happened? Why wasn't one of her best friends responding? Had something happened to her?

So Lia was helpless at these Shinigami's hands, then. Just great. And they had to notice her... it wasn't hard, seeing as Lia had finally gotten the powers that Vrakel had stolen from her back. Which meant she was pretty much dead Hollow. Lia groaned, and closed her eyes, wishing that the Shinigami would just end it, already. It would be a lot easier if they would just go ahead and do it. It would end the pain from Aizen's attack, at least.

But no blade came descending onto Lia's head. Lia opened her eyes to see that she was the least of their worries. Aizen and the other two captains were surrounded by a yellow light and were being lifted into the sky. _Why would Menos... _

Lia glanced up and saw a smirking, arrogant face. _Vrakel. _She would know that face anywhere. Next to him were a whole ton of Gillian, which were the ones producing the yellow light. Lia stared at Vrakel, her eyes burning with hate. _This _was the person who had turned his back on her... even though they had always had each other's backs, always been together ever since Lia evolved from an Adjuchas to a Vasto Lorde.

And now he was working with a _Shinigami, _the very enemy that he had taught her to fear. How could he do it? How could he be an _ally _with a Shinigami, but exile her for merely saving a Shinigami's life? He was planning to let a Shinigami take over Hueco Mundo, practically. Lia narrowed her eyes at him. If Aizen didn't kill him, she would. Oh yes, she would. And she would be happy to see him die.

Then Lia heard footsteps approaching her. She closed her eyes, knowing that her time was truly up now. "Stop!" Ichigo yelled with what little strength he had left. "She is on our side..." his voice trailed off weakly as Orihime rushed to his side.

Soi Fon eyed Lia warily, but stepped back, and ordered some fourth squad people to tend to her wounds. Lia passed out at that point, falling into a deep blackness.


	20. Parting Ways

A/N Enjoy!

_**One week later**_

Lia sighed, watching the sunrise from the Sokyoku cliff. She closed her eyes, letting the rays of the sun wash over her silver fur. She really liked the sun, and wished that there was sunlight in Hueco Mundo. And in a couple of hours she would be heading back to Hueco Mundo, to deal with the problems there. Neko, of course, would be coming with her Mistress.

Ichigo and the others would be going back to the World of the Living. Lia was somewhat saddened by Ichigo's departure, but she was not entirely sure why. Why should she particularly care about this Shinigami? Yet, as much as she tried to harden her heart to him, it did nothing. For some reason, Ichigo had earned a place And the next time they met it would probably on the battlefield. Lia wondered what was happening to her.

Ever since she had met Ashido a few years ago... everything had changed. And then she gave up everything for him. And because of that she had meant her Ichi. So perhaps that had been a good thing after all.

With a heavy heart, she headed down to the Senkaimon, to leave for her home.

_**At the Senkaimon**_

"Goodbye, Ichi," Lia said.

"You could come with us, you know," he said in response. "I'd be glad to have you there."

"Thanks for the offer, but... Neko and I do not belong here. We belong in our home. And there we will do everything we can to stop Aizen. If we meet again it will be on the battlefield," Lia replied.

"And we'll be fighting to kill Aizen!" Neko added.

Ichigo nodded. "I understand. Just... don't take unnecessary risks, okay?"

The Vasto Lorde smirked. "Sure... but you have to promise the same thing."

"Fine. I won't take unnecessary risks. If you insist. In any case... goodbye," Ichigo said.

"Wait!" Ukitake came running up. "Take this, Ichigo," he said. He gave Ichi some sort of pendant with a skull on it.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"A Substitute Shinigami badge," Ukitake replied. "It can get you out of your body." Lia frowned. It felt like there was more to it than that, but she didn't really know. She did not have a lot of experience with Shinigami tokens like these.

Lia watched Ichigo go. She closed her eyes, briefly honoring his bravery before she keapt into the sky. Neko followed. Lia made a Garganta. "Come on, Neko, it's time to go home," she said, before plunging into the Garganta. The small black cat looked back one last time before following her Mistress.

A/N There will be one more chapter after this. It will be posted within the next couple of minutes.


	21. Epilogue

A/N Yes! It's done!

Lia walked on through the empty desert of Hueco Mundo. Why? That was the question that tormented her. Why had Yorun not responded? Yorun wasn't mad at her, Lia was sure. But yet... still, Yorun hadn't responded.

She was so caught up in her questions of "Why?" that she didn't notice the dark dark shape running towards her until it landed in front of her. It was a black panther.

Only as Lia looked closer, she saw it wasn't black, but a very, very dark red. It walked forwards, and asked **"Who are you and what are you doing here?" **

Lia stared at the panther. Only Yorun had had a voice like that. Only Yorun. Yet this strange cat... was just like her. And the other thing was that it was a pure _panther. _It didn't have any bits of bone fragments on it, the way that a Hollow would have. Whatever it was, it was not a Hollow, and it was definitely a panther. What was going on?

**"Are you blind? Its obvious that she is one of us." **That comment came from another larger-than-normal creature, a red-tailed hawk. It jumped off the ridge that it had been standing on, and flew over to the panther. **"She needs our help."**

** "Should we take her back, then?"**

** "Obviously! Sheesh, how dumb can you get?" **The hawk shook its head, and snorted.

**"Come with us," **the panther ordered. Lia stared after it for a moment, before nodding, and following it. She really had no choice, after all. Perhaps they were like her... and maybe they could explain what was happening to her.

The two Panthers and the Hawk headed towards the one mixed Clan in the whole of Hueco Mundo. One of the Panthers thought of the friends she had made. The other one wondered if their new recruit would do well. The Hawk wondered the same thing.

Back in the Living World, Ichigo wondered how Lia was doing. He had no idea that shortly she wouldn't be Lia anymore.

_**End of Friend of Shinigami**_

_ Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed/commented/favorited/put this story on Story Alert. I really appreciate it. Yes, there will be a sequel... include in your review if you want me to PM you the link, so that way you don't have to go hunting for it. I already have some plans for it, but it will probably take a bit for the first chapter to be posted._

_ Also, tell me how you liked the ending... Again, there will be a sequel. Thank you all. _


End file.
